Spring Break
by ArwenRivendell
Summary: Kagome brings her friends out of Sengoku Jidai to join her family on a vacation and culture shock of a lifetime, to HAWAII! Meeting a fun party friend of Kagome's Full summary inside...
1. Welcome to My World

Welcome to one of many fanfictions that are coming this week. This fanfiction is basically about Kagome's spring break and she gets to take the entire gang along. The thing is that she has to get them through the massive culture shock of the modern day world, especially cause in order to get to Hawaii they have to get through the airport and be on a very long plane flight. Not to mention the Hawaiian girls will be catching Miroku's eye... and the girls may enjoy the shirtless hanyou... chaos ensues.

Warning: This story may take a while… I started writing it and I realized I have a lot to get through, so… sorry if it takes a while…

&&&&

Spring Break

Chapter 1

Culture Shock

&&&&

"WAHOO! SPRING BREAK!" The bell rang as the students cheered. Kagome quickly gathered up her things and ran out the door, ignoring her friend's call and running all the way home. Upon reaching the shrine she took the stairs two at a time as she rushed to get home. She ran in the door and dropped her bag, running up to her room. She walked over to the closet and pulled out her suitcase, tossing it on the bed.

"Ouch! What was that for!"

"Huh?"

She looked up to see Inuyasha sitting cross-legged on the bed, glaring at her while rubbing the side of his head. She picked the suitcase up off the floor and opened it beside him, "Gomen Inuyasha, I was so excited about the trip I didn't see you there."

"Keh, baka."

She shrugged and opened up her drawers, pulling out her clothes and packing them in the suitcase, the hanyou watched with curiosity as she laid the carefully folded clothing in place,

"What are you doing, you can't take that to Sengoku Jidai!"

"I am no going to Sengoku Jidai, except to… well yeah we are going on a trip!"

"What?"

"You and me and my family and our friends all have tickets to HAWAII!"

"Where? What? What's a ti-ck-et? And why aren't we shard hunting!"

She slapped her forehead, "Just let me finish packing and we can get everyone else."

"You didn't answer the question."

'Trust me Inuyasha we could ALL use this vacation!"

"Keh."

She rolled her eyes as she finished packing necessities and put some sandals in. She went to the closet and pulled out a familiar old bag.

"Hey! That's one of the snorkeling bags from when we had that day playing water games!"

She smiled, "You bet."

Inuyasha just sat back, leaning tetsuiga against his shoulder and watching carelessly. Eventually he saw all the little things she was packing, his ears perking up as she packed several tank tops and shorts, and everyone's swimsuit. Then she moved to hair and restroom stuff, adding in a CD player and some CDs in their case. She sighed and sat on the bed, between the luggage and the hanyou.

"Phew!"

"What's all that stuff for?"

"We are going to be there a week, I will need clothes to change into. Speaking of which… we are gonna have to take you guys shopping."

"We?"

"Yeah, come on!"

She zipped up her luggage and pulled out the handle, tugging it along as she headed down the hall. she picked it up and lugged it down the stairs, putting it by the door. Inuyasha had grabbed the snorkeling bag and placed it beside hers. she put her hands to her mouth and Inuyasha's ears pinned to his head as she yelled, "MOM I'LL BE RIGHT BACK! I GOT TO GO GET MY FRIENDS!"

They heard her mother from upstairs, "Ok honey, I'll finish packing and have lunch ready when you get back!"

Inuyasha and Kagome headed to the well and jumped in, coming out the other side they saw their friend sitting in the grass, enjoying the warm afternoon. Shippo smelled his surrogate mother before he saw them jump out of the well, so naturally he threw himself in their direction, yelling, "KAGOME!"

The hanyou landed, releasing the girl just in time for her to catch the kitsune flying towards them. She gave Shippo a hug and let him perch himself on her shoulder, she looked up at her friends and smiled, "Hey guys."

"Hello Kagome-sama, come to join us for lunch?"

"Nope, I've got something else in mind."

They all blinked and exchanged glances, wondering what she meant. Inuyasha put his hands in his sleeves, '_I wonder how she is gonna pull this off?'_

"What do you mean Kagome?"

The miko turned her head and gave the kit a playful tap on the nose, "didn't you always tell me you wanted to visit my time?"

Shippo's eyes glittered with excitement, "Really Kagome?"

"Yeah! All of you get to come with me and my family on our spring break vacation!"

"Vacation?"

"Yeah, pack up anything you want to bring!"

They all stood up and Sango started heading off towards the village.

"Where are you going?"

"We need food don't we?"

The miko laughed, "Food will be the last thing you need in my time."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement, "They have more food in one gro-cer-y store than you could eat in a lifetime!"

Kagome gave a hand to the taijya, pulling her off the grass, "Inuyasha I will take Sango and Shippo, and Kirara over… you can take Miroku."

The hanyou watched as she stepped up on the edge of the well, helping Sango up as well. they led hands and on three they jumped in, allowing the blue light to overtake them…

&&&&

Sango held her friend's hand tightly as the blue light overtook them. Kirara growled and her small claws clung to her master's shoulder, receiving a comforting pat on the head from her master. Sango felt the weightless consume them and gazed upon the bluish light and white spheres that hung, suspended around the small group. She looked over to see how the kit was doing, finding him clinging tightly to Kagome as she smiled down at the kit, hugging him comfortingly.

She felt the ground beneath her once again, and looked up into the rafters of the well house. Kagome started climbing up the ladder, the kit returning to his previous position on her shoulder. Sango followed shortly after. She was about half way up when she saw the blue light out of the corner of her eye, she looked down to see Inuyasha and a smiling Miroku, who was clearly not looking at her eyes.

"I love this time!"

Sango groaned and rolled her eyes as Kirara growled, the taijya quickly climbed out of the well, Inuyasha jumped over the edge as the monk came up over the ladder, flopping clumsily over the edge. Kagome laughed and they all followed her up the stairs, stopping she turned to her friends, she smiled, "Welcome… to my time." She drew the sliding door back and they group blinked at the sunlight. They stepped out of the well house to the modern world, looking at everything from the shrine to the buildings beyond to the concrete to…

"WOW Kagome what is that?" Shippo pointed up.

"That is an airplane, we will be on one of those this evening."

They all gawked at the world around them observing at how vastly different it was from their own. Shippo reeled at the smells of the new world, he turned to the hanyou, "How can you stand it!"

:"you get used to it."

The humans exchanged glances and turned as they heard a little boy run up, "Inu no niichan!"

The friends watched in shock as the boy hugged the hanyou's leg. Inuyasha ruffled his hair awkwardly. Kagome smiled, "This is my little brother Souta."

"Inu no niichan are you gonna play with us in Hawaii?"

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances, "Inu no niichan?"

The hanyou blushed and pried the kid off him, "Uh… yeah sure kid."

The friends smiled at each other at his uncharacteristic behavior. Shippo watched in surprise, not believing that the jerk of a hanyou could be nice to anyone besides Kagome. Things were so different in this time he was already blown away, and he had just stepped out of the well house!

Souta looked up at the other people in the group and his eyes fell on Kirara, "Awesome, its got two tails!"

Sango patted the fire cat on the head, "Yeah, Kirara is a fire neko-youkai."

"Whoa, what else can she do?"

"Transform into a larger size of herself."

"Wow! Can I see?"

"Uh, she only does it when there is trouble about."

"Oh, well can she do anything else?"

"Uh, we ride her in her big form, and she can fly-"

"REALLY? AWESOME!"

Sango blushed slightly at receiving all this attention for her pet, Kirara hopped down and walked around the young boy, flicking her tails and rubbing up against his legs, "Wow, she usually doesn't open up so quick."

"Well he does smell like Kagome."

"I what?"

"Since you are blood relatives you smell similarly."

Souta blinked at his hero's explanation. "Uh ok..." he turned to the taijya, "So you must be Sango… and this is Kirara." he gave the cat a pet as she continued circling him.

"Yeah."

"And judging by that hand you must be Miroku." The monk's hand immediately retreated and he blushed, "Uh yeah."

Souta rolled his eyes, Kagome had warned him about the monk's hentai behavior, and he was glad he wasn't born a girl. He turned back to Kagome and Shippo, "And you are…"

"Shippo!"

"That's right!"

"Can you show me some of your kitsune magic sometime?"

"Sure that would be fun."

He jumped down from the miko's shoulder and landed on the concrete, "OUCH! that is HARD!"

"Yeah concrete is a big building material in this time, it makes roads, highways, buildings…"

Kagome gestured towards the skyline beyond the trees of the shrine grounds. The friend's once again looked around and mouths dropped at the sheer height of the buildings, and the noise of rush hour. The fire cat on Sango's shoulder was growling threateningly. Kagome picked up on the warning.

"Ok guys there are some rules in this time. I know things are new and probably freaky but I am telling you now that you can't attack anything unless I tell you otherwise. Most of it is technology and the noises that come out of no where are usually from cars or alarms or phones or things like that. So Kirara, I know the cars sound freaky, but you can't transform… That's another thing. in this time Inuyasha and Shippo will have to wear a hat and Kirara can't transform in public."

"Why Kagome-chan?"

"Sango, if Kirara transformed she would immediately be taken by scientists who wanted to find where she is from and what she is, you would probably never see her again…"

Sango held her fire cat as they heard another sound, turning to the source they saw an old man holding a broom and pattering over to them. Kagome rolled her eyes, "Ok guys this could take a while…"

"Kagome who are your friends? And why are they dressed in medieval clothing?"

"Jii-chan I… uh."

"We were rehearsing a play!"

Kagome mouthed a thank you to her little brother as their grandpa shrugged his shoulders and sauntered off towards the house, "By the way Jii-chan are you finished packing?"

"Yes as a matter of fact. My suitcases are next to yours… are these the friends you were gonna bring with us."

"Hai Jii-chan."

"Good I will inform your mother, you should show them around the shrine."

"Hai Jii-chan."

The friends looked around at what used to be an empty field and Kagome looked at Souta, "How about you? are you done packing?"

Souta grimaced and walked towards the house without another word. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and her friends, "Well what do you want to know?"

"How old is the shrine?"

"Jii-chan says its 500 years old, but I have the feeling its not as old as he think, considering that there are no plans for a shrine back in your time, so its not really known how old it is. of course Jii-chan thinks a lot of things… by the way, don't believe anything he says."

She took them around the shrine, answering patiently the numerous questions thrown her way. As they finished the tour her mom stepped out of the door and called to the group, "Lunch kids, come on in, its on the table!"

Shippo sniffed the air, "Inuyasha I don't smell any smoke from a fire."

Inuyasha smiled, "You have a lot to learn about Kagome's time, there are ton of things that can only be shown, not explained."

Miroku leaned towards Sango, "Wow, Inuyasha actually seems relaxed in this time!"

"I heard that."


	2. Culture Shock

They stepped into the front room of the house and the friends looked around in amazement…

"This is my house."

"Wow its like a palace!"

"Take a look inside before you give your whole opinion, we have things in this time that will blow you guys away!"

They walked into the house and Kirara growled, the friends watched as Buyo walked out of the living room. "Uh Kagome-chan what exactly is that?"

Kagome smiles and sarchastically said, "Buyo our fat, lazy, good for nothing cat."

Kirara jumped down from her perch on Sango's shoulder, and walked up the feline, sniffing curiously at the fat cat. Buyo sniffed her as well, equally curious. Kirara twitched her tails and looked back at her master. "Its ok Kirara, go on."

The fire cat leapt over Buyo and egged him into chasing her, slowly, but chasing her nonetheless. The friends followed Kagome through the hallway and looked at the family pictures as they walked. They had seen pictures that she had brought over, but these were just as intriguing, showing the family growing up together, "Is that a picture of your dad?"

"Yeah, he… uh, yeah."

The friends were surprised at her lack of an answer as they walked into the kitchen. As they stepped in the smells reached their noses and they entered into the room, once again blown away by everything in the room, from the collections of plates and things in the cupboards and drawers, to the stove, sink and refrigerator. The friends watched in amazement as Mrs. Higurashi placed some frozen food in the microwave, astounded that few minutes later it was hot on their plates. The friends all watched as Kagome and Inuyasha sat with the Higurashi family around the table. They imitated her and Shippo sat in Kagome's lap.

Kagome looked at Sango, "Kirara will have to stay on the floor, we can get her some cat food if she is hungry."

"Ok."

Mrs. Higurashi got up and went over to a cupboard and extracted a couple of cans of cat food, Buyo meowed in anticipation as Mrs. Higurashi opened the cans with the pull tabs. The friends reeled at the smell, but Kirara licked her lips as a bowl was put in front of both her and Buyo.

Mrs. Higurashi sat down and the family began serving themselves, the friends did the same, "This is delicious!"

"Mmmmm."

"Yeah."

"Thanks kids."

Sango leaned towards Kagome, whispering, "Why does she call us kids?"

Kagome smiled, "In my time we aren't considered adults until we are 18, and we aren't allowed to have alcoholic drinks until we are 21."

Miroku looked sad at this, "Uh, do we have other limitations too?"

"Yeah, there are lots of things, but we will have you so busy you won't even notice."

"Honey are your friends all packed?"

"No, they don't have anything TO pack, so I need to take them to the mall, so they can take some clothes with them."

"Ok. Here."

She handed Kagome a small leather bag, she opened it and her eyes went huge, Shippo looked in himself, wondering what she was so shocked at, "What is it Kagome?"

"Mom I can't-"

"No. No, I insist, they need to feel at home in our time, and since Inuyasha has been helping around the shrine consider it his payment as well as a gift."

The friends looked at Inuyasha and he blushed, letting out an unconvincing 'keh', but he was looking at her just as curiously, "So what is it?"

"Her credit card and a massive amount of money!"

They looked back at the smiling mother, "Its ok, really. We aren't exactly short on money and since this is a historical shrine we get payments for keeping it up. So finish eating and take your friends into the city for a shopping trip, just make sure your back in time for our ride, we can't miss the plane."

"Arigato Mom!"

"Sure honey, its probably good that you wear them out anyway since it's a red-eye flight."

"Kagome-chan, what's a red-eye?"

"It's a flight that goes through the night."

The friends exchanged confused glances as they finished up their meal. Inuyasha was the first to finish and he excused himself, putting his plates by the sink and going off to get his hat. He came back in with the red hat on his head, the friends looked up and covered their mouths, trying to hold back the giggles at how silly they thought he looked. Kagome looked down at Shippo, "You are gonna have to use some of that kitsune magic for that tail of your's, and maybe Souta will let you borrow one of his hats."

"Sure nii-chan."

Everyone finished and placed the dishes by the sink, and the friends watched in facination as Mrs. Higurashi rinse the dishes off and put them into the dishwasher. Souta ran upstairs and grabbed a small hat, coming back in and handing it to the kit. He tried it on and it covered the tips of his pointed little ears and the friends smiled at how cute he looked with the little hat, he looked back at his tail and with a small poof of smoke it was gone.

"WOW that was SO COOL!"

"Thanks!" Shippo looked at Kagome's brother and gave a big smile.

"What about his legs?"

Shippo looked down and noticed that his fox legs were still showing, so with another poof they looked like Souta's, Kagome gave him a smile, "We ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Let me just get my purse and… oh, uh Sango?"

"Yes Kagome-chan?"

"Would it be all right if Kirara stayed here?"

"Why?"

"Uh, the people in the mall may not like having her in the stores, and people may be allergic."

"Its ok, we will take good care of her, " Mrs Higurashi turned from the dishes.

Sango looked at her cat now sitting happily with an empty bowl before her. Looking up at her master while flicking her tails delightedly. "I guess."

"Oh, and you guys are all gonna have to leave your weapons here."

"WHAT!"

"We have no need for them in my time, remember?"

They all reluctantly left their weapons in the main hall, "And Souta. DON'T TOUCH!"

"BUT-"

"No buts! those ARE real weapons we use to fight demons! I don't want you or anyone else to get hurt."

"Fine."

"Good, now the mall is only a few blocks from here, so lets go!"

They followed her out the door and down the shrine steps, gawking at all the people on the sidewalks, the buildings, the cars, and everything that was part of this strange time. Kagome received a bombardment of questions, which she answered to the best of her ability, as they walked to the corner.

They came up the light and she hit the crosswalk button. The friend watched as the cars were regulated by the changing lights, and the fact that people were driving them was beyond belief. The massive metal monsters looked as though they could consume them as they growled down the street. The light changed once again and they got the walk sign, cautiously following Kagome across the walk. They reached the other side and breathed a sigh of relief, then they looked up and the 15 story building next to them and their mouths dropped, "Kagome are these stable?"

"Yeah, see." She kicked the brick lightly, "Solid as a rock."

They all felt the brick underneath their fingers and were amazed. They continued following the girl, shell shocked at all the amenities of this time, looking in each store they passed and asking questions left and right, wearing the poor girl down with the mass of questions thrown her way.

A few blocks later they reached a massive building that had huge amounts of people going in and out, Kagome went through the door without a thought, but looked back through the glass to see that no one, not even inuyasha had followed. She came back out, "What's wrong?"

They all looked at her wide-eyed and Shippo jumped onto her shoulder, looking at her nervously. She smiled and realized how scary the mall could look to a person who had never been in anything bigger than her shrine or an ancient version of a castle. So the miko took Sango's and Inuyasha's hand, Sango took Miroku's hand as Kagome was pulling them forward gently through the doors. They got inside and froze in shock, looking at the multileveled building filled with people, stores and everything they could imagine. They watched as people went up and down in the escalators and the glass elevators. All of their mouths dropped at the mass of movement and activity. Kagome led them to a bench and let them sit by the fountain until they came out of their daze. She figured it would just be best to let them digest some of the chaos before they continued.

She sat next to them and pulled Shippo off her shoulder, holding him as his eyes sweeped over the entire scene. His eyes finally rested on hers as he came out of his trance, "Wow Kagome your time has SO MUCH!"

"Kagome!"

They all snapped out of their trance as three girls came over, all in the school uniforms that the friends were so used to seeing on Kagome. "Yuka, Eri, Ayumi! What are you guys all doing here?"

"What about you? Shouldn't you be in bed with that… what was it… hair cancer?"

"Uh… no, I got better." _'Jii-chan!' _she thought, _'Hair cancer? Can he not just say I've got a cold?'_

Her friends looked at her, and the girls sat on the edge of the fountain, "Who is that Kagome-chan, he's so cute?"

She looked down at the now human-looking kitsune. "This is Shippo."

"What. Does your two-timing boyfriend have a kid?"

_THUD._ Inuyasha had fallen off the back of the bench, "WHAT! Two-timing?"

Kagome blushed almost as furiously as Inuyasha, "Uh no. He is an orphan, and we are taking care of him."

Yuka looked from Inuyasha back to Kagome and back to the hanyou again… "That is him huh."

Kagome laughed nervously. "Uh… yeah. Girls this is Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. This is their first time in the city."

"Well welcome to Tokyo."

"So Kagome-sama, do all the girls in you time wear those uniforms?" The monk had a hentai grin across his face, as well as a new red hand print. "Ouch, Sango!"

The girls looked on in surprise at the monk as he took each of their hands and knelt before them, "Will you three bear my children?"

They all went stark white and Yuka looked at Kagome, who was now slapping her hand to her forehead, "He doesn't mean it… does he?"

"Of course. I ask that of every beautiful girl I have the pleasure of meeting."

He sat back rubbing the four new lumps on his head, three from the girls and one from the taijya. Kagome looked at the scene and couldn't help but laughing, "Miroku it doesn't matter what era you are in you just don't know how to handle women."

"Keh, he will never learn."

"Speak for yourself dog-boy."

"What!"

Yuka joined in, "You're the violent two-timing jerk!"

"What?"

Sango and Kagome laughed as the hanyou now had three modern day girls glaring at both him and the monk. Shippo just shook his head. Kagome decided that they better get some clothes so they could get to the ride in time. "Come on everyone, we need to get some work done or they trip won't be happening in the first place."

They all stood up and the girls noticed their clothing, "Uh yeah, their sense of style is definitely in need of work."

Kagome laughed, "What about you guys, where are you headed?"

"We were just heading out. We are gonna go see a movie."

"Ok, see ya later."

"Bye."

The girls went out the glass doors and Kagome led the friends to the first store. "Inuyasha do you think you and Miroku could look in here, although, no I better come with you."

They all went into the store and the friend were once again astounded at the amount of clothing that now surrounded them. Kagome picked out some cargo jeans/shorts and some t-shirt for the guys, "Try these on."

Inuyasha started taking his haori off in the middle of the store. "NOT HERE YOU BAKA! IN THE DRESSING ROOM!"

He looked at her surprised as she handed him the clothes and pushed him into the men's dressing room. Inuyasha came out shortly after with the clothes on, fitting his features much more closely than his baggy haori, Kagome's mouth dropped slightly as he came out, "What!"

"It looks nice."

Miroku came out with a pair of jeans and a blue shirt and a navy blue jacket. he removed his hand wraps, but left on the prayer beads. Sango thought he was looking pretty fine himself, as he spun around in front of the mirrors. He smiled at her blatant stare, "That good huh?"

Kagome smiled and elbowed her friend lightly, "I figured they would look much better in these."

Sango snapped out of her trance as Kagome had them change back and she gathered up the clothes they tried on. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as she picked up some more t-shirts of that size and some more shorts for him and the monk. They went to the check out stand and watched as Kagome purchased the clothing. The check out girl winked at Kagome as she bagged the clothes, whispering to the miko, "Ooo, you and your friend hooked in a couple of hot ones huh?"

Kagome blushed as she took the bags, "Ok guys, come on."

They followed her to the ladies store. Miroku could swear he had just entered heaven as Kagome picked out some cool clothing for Sango, "Its gonna be really warm in Hawaii." She said as she picked up several tank tops and floral shirts, then she grabbed some reasonably short shorts and she ushered Sango into the nearest fitting room. Sango went in and looked at the clothing, seeing that her friend had secretly slipped in a couple strapless bras with the bunch. She tried on the clothes and found them shockingly comfortably as they showed off her figure. She looked in the mirror and smiled finding that they actually looked quite nice on her, she stepped out of the stall and went to her friends, recieveing a winning smile from Kagome, a mouth-dropping stare from the monk and a simple look from the hanyou. Shippo left Kagome's shoulder and jumped to hers,

"You look pretty Sango."

"Arigato."

"Sango that looks great on you!"

"Thanks Kagome. I like your choices!"

Each outfit she tried on she liked more. By the end she had a mass of clothes, all showing a surprising amount of skin for the taijya's taste, but she loved them anyway. Kagome took them to the checkout stand and bought the clothes. They stepped outside of the store and Kagome led them to some public restrooms. "You guys can change if you want, I know you have been getting a lot of stares, so here."

She handed each guy an outfit and had Sango follow her into the ladies room. "Shippo, you will have to go with the guys, since this is the ladies room."

The kit jumped down and followed the boys into the restroom…

&&&&

"Wow Sango! Did you had Miroku checking you out or what!"

"Really?"

"It was SO funny to watch, he wouldn't stop staring! And when you went into the stall he wouldn't respond to anything until you came back out!"

Kagome showed her to the stalls and briefly explained how they worked, and the girl changed, coming back out in a light pink tank top with a pair of black shorts with white and pink stripes going down the side. "Uh Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh I need some shoes."

"Oh yeah, we can make that our next stop… The guys will need some too."

They came out to see the guys waiting for them, and Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's red shirt, it had the, "What are you looking at?" written on the front of it. She quelled her giggles as she led them to the shoe store, picking out some sandals for each of them, all purchasing flip flops of different colors, and a nice pair of heels for Sango, although she had trouble walking in them. Then they went to a luggage store and Kagome picked out a rolling suitcase for each of them. She took Sango aside, "You want Kirara to come right?"

"Of course!"

"Well in order to get on the plane we will need a carry-on bag for her."

"What!"

"Here, like these."

She pulled out a pet bag that was just Kirara's size and had major sections of mesh instead of the normal cloth. "She will be able to see, but they don't really like having animals running around."

"But Kirara's well trained!"

"I know, but they won't let her on with out her being in the bag."

Sango frowned, "Your time has too many rules."

"I agree with you, but its for everyone's safety, including Kirara's."

"Fine."

"Ok, just thought I would let you know."

They picked it up and headed to the check-out, they guys gave them a curious look, but didn't ask any questions. Once through the boys picked up the massive bags and followed the girls out. Kagome's hands were getting weighed down by the clothes so she turned to her friends, "Its about dinner time, are you guys hungry?"

"Yeah, where can we hunt?"

Kagome laughed, "That won't be nessesary, follow me."

They followed her to the food court and were met with a mass of people, tables, and smells emiting from the various restraunts. "What do you want to eat?"

They gawked at the different choices. They finally decided to try some burgers at WacDonalds and they sat down at one of the benches, happily putting the bags on the ground beside them, once again taking in the sights.

Kagome came back with a tray full of drinks, fries and burgers. Her friends were amazed at the amount of food and dug in, trying the mysterious food. Kagome gave them their drinks and sat down wearily.

"Wow these are good!"

"Whats in the strange cups Kagome-chan?"

"Remember the soda that I brought you guys in your time, well your favorites are in these cups, just suck on the straw to get them."

She picked up her own, demonstrating. Then she picked up a burger and unwrapped it, taking a bite and leaning back against the chair. They finished the food and sat back, satified, "Wow Kagome you really don't have to worry about food here!"

Kagome ruffled the kit's hair, she looked up at the boys. "There is going to be one party night in Hawaii, so I am gonna give you two some money, and Sango and I are gonna get a couple outfits, and I need to get Shippo some clothes too. So we can meet back here ok?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, if you guys want to get an outfit you can, or you can get another swim suit or two with the money."

"Ok."

"I'll show you the store and when you are done come straight back here, and Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let Miroku out of your sight."

"Gotcha."

About 45 minutes later they met back up and each had another bag in their hands, Sango and Kagome were smiling from ear to ear, which made the guys very curious. They headed home, taking the same route, and coming into the house Kagome called out, "Mom we are home!"

Mrs. Higurashi came out of the living room, "Good, have your friends pack up quickly, our ride will be here in 20 minutes."

"Ok Mom."

Kirara ran out of the living room and jumped into her master's arms, mewing happily. Sango caught her and hugged her, "I missed you too Kirara."

They followed the miko upstairs and into her room. The kit looked around, "Wow Kagome, this room is filled with your scent!"

Kagome looked down at the kit curiously, "Uh ok… any ways, take out your suit cases and we will have you guys all packed and ready to go shortly."

She walked over to her desk and pulled some scissors out of the dresser. She went through each person's clothes and clipped off the tags, then packing them into the proper suitcases, with a little direction from her friends. Once finished she sat back and sighed, "Wow this has been a long day! I don't think I have ever spent that much on a shopping trip, or gotten that much stuff!"

They all took their bags down stairs to add to the pile of luggage that now stood by the door. Kagome went into the living room and sat wearily on the futon, joined by Inuyasha and eventually the others. Just as they got comfortable her mom came in and said cheerfully, "Ok time to load up the SUV!"

Kagome groaned and pulled herself off the couch, and the others followed, becoming a little tired themselves. Miroku turned to Sango, "This is certainly an interesting time, I haven't done that much work and I'm near exhausted."

"Me too."

"Keh, humans!"

"I'm tired too you jerk!"

"Well your just a kid Shippo."

Kagome turned to her friends, hearing the conversation, "You guys think your tired now. Wait til you get to the airport. That place is gonna throw you for a loop."

&&&&

Dang this is a lot of writing! And I'm dying to get to a certain scene, so I will keep going… I might need a short break though first. We will see…


	3. The wonders of Kagome's time

disclaimer: me plus imagination equals all I own.

Reviews:

&&&&

Chapter 3

The wonders of this time

&&&&

The group followed the Higurashi family in the caravan of rollling suitcases. The boys carried the masses of luggage down the stairs and to the metal creature with a large open compartment on the back. Mrs Higurashi smiled as she skillfully packed the numerous pieces of luggage. While she was packing the SUV Kagome led Sango and Jiichan, down the stairs. Kirara growled at the sight of the open metalmonster. Shippo was looking a little nervous himself as he gripped the miko's shoulder. Kagome just smiled and opened the sliding door, she patted the kitsune comfortingly as she felt him grip her harder.

She saw her mother load the final bag and close off the back. The boys joined her and Sango, Souta came running down the stairs and jumped onto the hanyou, clinging to his shoulders, "I want to ride with Inu-no-niichan!"

Kagome laughed, "Ok, ok. Here is what I figure. Sango, you and Miroku will sit in the back row-"

"YES!"

"-With Jiichan in between."

Miroku looked totally bummed and Sango held back a giggle. Kagome continued, "Then Inuyasha, Souta and I can have the middle. And Kirara can sit on Sango's lap, and Shippo's on mine."

'Can I sit to her lap? OUCH!" Sango climbed in, muttering about the hentai.

Mrs Higurashi came around and put an arm around her daughter, "Change of plan. Kagome you are old enough, I think you should be up front with me."

Her friends gave her a curious look as she went stark white. Inuyasha had never seen her get so nervous, it was coming off her in waves. Mrs Higurashi ushered everyone into the van and tossed Kagome the keys. The hanyou caught theminsteadand gave her a concerned look, "Are you ok Kagome? What are these strange metal things?"

She gave him the best smile she could manage and gently took them, "I will be fine, these are what start the SUV."

Her friends looked at her in bewilderment as the hanyou climbed in, with Souta on one side and Shippo on the other. The miko shut the side door and walked around to the drivers seat. Mrs Higurashi made herself comfortable in the front seat and looked to everyone, "Seatbelts guys!"

The friends looked curiously as Souta and Jiichan secured themselves, then imitated as best as possible. Miroku got a little tangled up, but Jiichan gave him a hand. Inuyasha watched Kagome as she secured hers and placed the little metal piece in the ignition. Before she turned it she looked back to her friends, "I promise this is not a monster, it won't eat you. It is something we use for transportation, and its going to vibrate and make some noise. Just thought I would warn you. And Sango, Kirara may try to transform, but try to keep her calm."

Her friends tensed and she turned the key, bringing the metal monster to life. Kirara growled and hissed, wanting to attack… even though there was nothing to attack. The hanyou noticed that Kagome's knuckles were white as she shifted into drive and grabbed the steering wheel with a death grip. Her face went hard with determination as she pulled away from the curb. Mrs Higurashi gave her directions and the friends were glued to the windows as the lights and city of Tokyo.

The hanyou and kit exchanged concern looks, the smell of nervousness was filling the small space of the vehicle. Shippo muttered so only the hanyou could hear, "I haven't ever seen her like this! Not even in battle."

He muttered back, "I know! I am shocked she can even control this thing!"

They suddenly heard her mutterinig to her mother, "There is a car behind me. There is a car behind me!"

Mrs Higurashi held back a giggle, "Just stay in your lane, you will be fine." But the miko's knuckles just flexed, as she tried to return the bloodflow to her fingers.

Much to the relief of the Shippo and Inuyasha, Kagome turned on the air conditioning, blowing in some fresh air… well, as fresh as air can get in a major city. Sango waved her hand infront of the vent, "How is the breese coming in?"

Mrs Higurashi smiled, "We can control the air temperature and flow through the vents."

"Facinating."

Kagome glanced at her mom, "Music?" she didn't dare remove her hands from the wheel as they continued.

Her mom turned on the radio and Miroku asked, "Is there a musical instrument under the strange box?"

Mrs Higurashi laughed, "It's a radio. It plays music depending on what channel you are on. Kagome, turn left. We are almost there guys."

After nearly 45 minutes of drivingKagome let out a huge sigh of relief as she pulled into the airport parking lot and securing the car. She put it into park and pried her hands off the wheel. The friends rushed out of the SUV, very glad for the more open space of the parking complex. Mrs Higurashi gave her daughter's shoulder a squeeze, "You did a great job." And she went out to unload the back.

Kagome slowly undid her seatbelt and put her forehead on the steering wheel. She heard the door open and felt a clawed hand take hers. She peered out of the corner of her eye to see an openly concerned hanyou, she smiled weakly and leaned back against the chair, "Hey."

"Hey yourself." He said quietly, "you alright?"

She flexed her fingers, "I will be, as soon as I can feel my fingers again."

He took her other hand and gently pulled her out. Her feet hit the pavement and she wavered, the adrenaline from the first drive was wearing out fast. The hanyou saw her sway and picked her up, feeling her go limp with exhaustion. He carried her to the back and set her down where the luggage used to be in the back of the SUV. Her friends gave her a concerned look, but her mother smiled, "I remember my first drive. She will be ok in a little while, just give her some space and a little air."

Mrs Higurashi went up to the front and pulled out the keys and closed the driver door. She came back and handed Kagome her purse. The group pulled out the handles to the suitcases and prepared to head towards the terminal.

Shippo took a sniff, and scrunched his nose, "eew! It smells like gasoline and tons of icky junk!"

"Yeah, well you will get used to it." Kagome said calmly.

The group began moving out with Mrs Higurashi and Jiichan in the lead, followed by Souta and Shippo, then the monk and taijya, and Kagome pulled herself up wearily and closed the back of the SUV and joined the hanyou. The group came up to a metal door and Souta began yelling, "I wanna push the button! I want to push it! I want to push it."

The friends looked curiously at the enthusiastic boy as he touched the button. They tensed when it lit up and they heard the mechanisms working. The hanyou bared his claws and growled when they heard the 'ding!' of the elevator as the metal doors slid open. The Higurashi family went in and the miko held the door open. The friend's exchanged a look of worry and stepped into the small room, Mrs Higurashi smiled and lifted Shippo, "Would you like to hit the button this time?"

"O…Ok." She lifted him up and showed him which one to push. He excitedly pushed the button and the room rumbled to life, causing the friends to tense and Kirara to growl. Sango did her best to calm the fire neko, but it was hard since she herself was so nervous. Luckily there were no more stops cause the second the metal doors slid open the friends rushed out faster than the family could blink. Kagome laughed as Shippo struggled out of her mother's hold and rushed out to join the rest of the friends.

The hanyou was glad Kagome was returning to normal, but he was as bewildered as everyone else at all these strange sights and sounds and shaking rooms. The fact that the miko was used to all this was surprising, he was gaining a greater respect for both her and her time.

The group of eight moved towarde the terminal, coming out of the parking lot. Suddenly Miroku ran into Mrs Higurashi as she came to a sudden halt. He felt himself grabbed by the scruff of his sweatshirt and pulled back to stare in the fiery eyes of the taijya. "I, I didn't do anything! I swear!"

"Well considerinig you almost pushed her in the way of those metal machines."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, sorry."

Mrs Higurashi smiled, "That's fine dear. Just watch where you are going instead of watching the pretty cop."

He blushed slightly as the cop blew the whistle and motioned for them to cross. They came to the revolving door and Kagome turned to her mother, "Can I talk to my friends for a minute?"

"Sure honey, we will go and get in line to check in. You want me to take your suitcase?"  
"Thanks and sure."

"Souta do you want to come with Jiichan and I or-"

"I want to stay with Inu-no-niichan!" he said excitedly, causing the hanyou to blush slightly and Shippo to bite his lip from holding back the laughter.

So the friends turned to Kagome and Shippo jumped to her shoulder, "What's up Kagome."

"Couple things," she turned to the taijya, "I'm sorry Sango, but Kirara has to go in her bag now."

"But-"

"It's that or we have to take her to a kennel and leave her there for a week."

Sango wheeled at the thought, "NO! Ok, ok Kirara." The fire neko mewed sadly and jumped into her backpack. The monk came up behind the taijya and zipped the bag, whispering in her ear, "She is fine."

Kagome cleared her throat, "Also, there is gonna be a lot of people, movement, and sounds. Not that it isn't noisy out here, but it is worse in there. And there are a lot of rules, and procedures, and things that you will just have to trust me on. Especially through security. So I guess you can think of it like this. I trust you guys with my life all the time, and its time to trust me. Nothing is going to hurt you, ok?"

They all gave her strange looks and she smiled back, "So, welcome to the airport. It is time to check in."

The friends exchanged looks and wondered what else this crazy time had in store for them.

&&&&&

Ah the airport, I swear I grew up there (rubs hands together) this is gonna be fun!


	4. The Airport

&&&&&

Disclaimer: I own nothin

Reviews (O.O) I am soo sorry! I forgot last chapter! Well lets try again!

sephiroth999souleater: Well I hope you are enjoying this present time story! It only gets better from here!

Princess Anele: oh there is more to come! Enjoy!

MystWriter07: Well my break is over til I get these out! SO have fun!

cdaaens: well I hope you continue enjoying!

tenderflowers: glad u like

Moonlit Showers aka InuKag Fan: Oh wait til Miroku meets the hawaiian dancers (giggle)

friend5: giggle, glad u r having fun

Mimblewimble: Well after a long wait, here ya go!

windgal: well glad to hear! I am an only child, so I can only imagine… enjoy!

lilpinkpookie ; well the series never lets anyone but Inuyasha through, so I like to throw my own twist in. and I am glad u r enjoying!

&&&&

Chapter 4

The Airport

&&&&

The friends looked at the revolving door nervously, Kagome put Shippo up on her shoulder and picked up his mini-suitcase. She smiled comfortingly to her friends and took the taijya's hand, turning to Souta she asked, "Can you take Inuyasha through?"

"What about me?' Miroku started fiddling with his hands nervously.

"Either you can squish in with the boys, or you can go by yourself, or you can wait for me to come back in a sec."

"You promise not to leave me out here Kagome-sama?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't leave you alone here! The world could hardly handle you in your time!"

Sango giggled and let Kagome lead her into the small revolving room, they came out the other side and her eyes went wide. She had never seen so many people in her entire life! And they were all going this way and that with their rolling luggage, some were small, some were big and some were colorful. The people were even more interesting, all the colors of skin and hair and clothes of all different types, from suits to tanktop and shorts, to leather jacket and baggy pants. She suddenly felt very small and alone when Kagome disappeared to go get Miroku, but just as she disappeared the hanyou and little boy came out.

The hanyou was even more blown away than the taijya, the sounds filled his ears and smell overloaded his nose. He pinned his ears under the hat, and snorted. He could tell Kirara was not a happy camper in that little bag, she was twitching her tail and pacing in the tiny space. He felt a tug on his hand and looked down at his little fan, "Can I ride on you shoulders? Like Shippo?"

He bit his lip when he saw Sango looking at him of the corner of her eye, but he complied, swinging the boy up onto his shoulders and taking his luggage and strapping it to his own like he had seen Kagome do. Speaking of which, the miko's scent came behind him with Miroku, but it carried a flare of anger. He turned to see a very angry Kagome and a very smug looking monk, "What happened this time?"

"Our hentai friend started going after the college girls-"

"But they were so beautiful!"

"What he didn't see was the athletic boyfriends not far behind."

"I envy them."

"You almost got to know them… well at least their fists."

The hanyou smirked, "He will never learn."

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked up, "In an airport they have signs all over the place telling us where things are. Okaasan is at the Hawaiian Air desk…. Um, that way!"

Shippo looked up at where she was looking, "How do you know?"

"That sigh there says the desk is that way."

"I don't hear anything."

The miko giggled, "Sorry, it's written that it is that way."

Miroku thought since everyone was looking up he would take the opportunity to- "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

His hand flew into his pocket and he turned to see the hanyou, but it wasn't him, the voice was young. He looked up and saw Souta up on the hanyou's shoulders, with a big grin on his face, "My sister comes home and always tells me that you do that, and she swears one day she is going to- mrhmph!"

Kagome had her hand over the boys mouth, but pulled it back quickly as he licked it. "EWWWW! Souta!"

"She also likes to email her friends and tell them how Inuya- MHRMPH!"

"I think it's time to go." The miko said quickly, picking up her luggage and quickly walking towards the ticket counter. The friends exchanged looks and rushed after their friend, not wanting to get lost in the mass of people. They found Mrs Higurashi and checked in their rolling luggage, but Sango kept Kirara, and Kagome kept a shoulder bag and her purse. The friends watched in facination as the conveyor belt carried their luggage away, Mrs Higurashi got the tickets and led the group towards security, "We have over an hour before the flight heads out, so once we get past security we can have a late dinner."

"You want me to take out the guards?" Inuyasha asked.

"Heavens no! we stand in line and they check to make sure we are safe to get on the plane." Mrs Higurashi said.

Kagome nudged the hanyou, "No attacking anything, remember?"

"So what is this plane thing?" Shippo asked.

"Remember the metal bird? When we first got out of the well? We are gonna ride one."

"But it was so small!"

"Not so much small, as high up."

"Keh, I could jump higher than one of those things," the hanyou snorted.

Kagome gave him a blunt look, "I am sure."

"But I can!"

"Inuyasha, planes go up higher than the tallest mountain, and we have traveled to space, some of our airplanes can reach the outer atmosphere."

"Ok. Maybe I can't."he crossed his arms and Souta snickered.

Luckily the security lines were not that long so they started going through the maze of ropes, the hanyou rolled his eyes, "Why are we going back and forth? Why not just make the lines straigjht?"

"Yeah, I am getting kinda dizzy." Miroku said.

"When there are a lot more people this is how they get us all through in an organized fashion," Mrs Higurashi explained.

The security guard checked their tickets and ushered them towards a metal detector. The friends looked at the arch curiously, "What does that do?"

"It detects metal, they want to make sure people like dog-boy don't haveweapons on them, like tetsusuiga." Kagome smirked.

"Hey!"

"Just kidding Inuyasha. They just want to make sure that we are all disarmed, that way we don't hurt anyone."

They looked on curiously as Kagome put her bags on the conveyor belt, she turned to Sango. "The x-rays won't be good for Kirara, can you carry her through with you?"

"Gladly." Sango put the bag on the ground and unzipped it, the fire neko jumped out and shook herself off. Then the taijya put the empty bag on the conveyor belt and Kirara jumped to her shoulder. Kagome smiled when a little girl from the line ran up to her and pulled on her pant leg, "Can I pet your kitty?"

Sango smiled and Kagome nodded, she knelt down and Kirara jumped onto the girl's head, she giggled in delight. Kirara jumped down and nuzzled her. Suddenly the mother came rushing up, "You are not supposed to run away like that! You could've gotten lost!"

"I just wanted to pet the kitty!"

Kagome interupted, "It ok ma'am, she didn't do any harm."

The woman sighed with relief and took her daughter's hand, returning to her place in line. Kagome watched her go with a smile and turned to Shippo, "You and Souta are going to have to walk through the detector, they won't let you ride."

Shippo jumped down and Inuyasha knelt, letting Souta slide down his back. The friends looked at him in surprise with how gentle he could be with the boy. He never acted like this, holding his tongue, behaving, and actually letting the boy play with him. The taijya, monk and kit had never seen him act this way. They wondered how much it had to do with this time, or the fact that Souta was part of Kagome's family. It was strange to them how he would listen to Mrs Higurashi, he didn't even seem to mind! They had been so used to seeing him in battle, or tensed up. It was a rare moment that they would actually catch him sleeping, or relaxing. It was a new side of the hanyouthat they were really growing to like.

The family went through the metal arch, one at a time, Kagome went through and asked the guard if she could stay right there so they could see her, he let her. Shippo came next, followed by the monk, taijya, and the hanyou bringing up the last of the group. The guard watched the curious group as they went to the conveyor belt, Kagome sighed, "Sango."

"Let me guess," Kirara mewed and nuzzled her master sadly as she reentered the bag. The monk helped the taijya but the pack on and they grabbed their things and continued on their way. Mrs Higurashi led them to the gate and gathered the group, "Well we have about half an hour before it leaves, but that means we will be boarding any minute, are you guys ok for food?"

Miroku smiled, "Your lunch was so delicious, I am still stuffed."

"Oh well thankyou! Does everyone else feel the same."

They all agreed, the lunch was pretty large, even filling the hanyou. So they took a seat by the window, the two young boys glued to the window as they watched the planes come and go at other gates. Souta excitedly told Shippo about all the airplanes and vehicles driving around. The other friends watched Kagome as she began digging in her backpack she smiled and pulled out three small boxes, each in colorful paper, "I figured you guys would eventually get to come to my time, so I got something for you."

"What is it?'

"Something to keep you from getting too bored, especially on a long flight."

They all unwrapped their gifts excitedly, and pulled out the small boxes with wires coming out. "Uh, what is it?"

"These are Ipods. I programmed some music for each of you. Sango, yours is pink, Inuyasha, yours is red, and Miroku, yours is blue. Each one has some music I figured you would like."

"How do they work?" the monk started shaking his.

She pulled her own out, "These boxes hold the music. It travels through the wire, and into these earpieces, which you put in your ear. The loudness, and choice of song is on the screen, and you touch this little circle thing."

The spent the next ten minutes just trying to figure out how to work the things, with Kagome's help. Mrs Higurashi listened carefully as the boarding began, and smiled at the friends, enjoying their reaction to her time, and how wonderfully her daughter was handling all their questions. They were such good companions for her, and Mrs Higurashi figured they were gonna have an awesome time in the islands.

&&&&

Well let me know what you think! Maybe for those of you who havent ever been in an airport it can give you a little bit of what it is like. I hope you enjoyed, and I will continue updating as often as possible. I have a lot to crank out cause I want to get this all done before school and volleyball, and my doggie having puppies, and maybe a job. SO I better keep crankin.


	5. Take off!

&&&&&

Disclaimer: I own nothin

Reviews:

Princess Anele: (tears) I know how to work one, but I don't own one.

MystWriter07: LOL, well I had a flashback to my first drive, which luckily was in the middle of no where, I would have died if it was in the city… poetic? (is confused)

Kyome Nehatakashi; ok ok ok did I hurry? I have looooooong ways to go! And some fun stuff planned! I may just concentrate on this one til its done then get back to finishing the other stuff. So here ya go!s

&&&&

Chapter 5

Take off!

&&&&

Mrs Higurashi heard their seats called and gathered the group, ushering them into the line and down the small metal hallway and onto the plane. They were welcomed by the flight attendant and make their way to the seats. They were positioned just infront of the wing, One row with Shippo, Kagome, then Inuyasha on the aisle. The row behind them was Miroku on the aisle, Sango, and Souta, who seemed very upset at the fact that he couldn't sit next to his big hero. Sango and Miroku exchanged entertained glances at this, never imagining the hanyou having such a loyal fan.

In the row behind them sat Mrs Higurashi and Jiichan, with an empty chair on the aisle. Sango was careful as she slid Kirara's bag under the seat. The poor neko was shivering and her ears were twitching wildly to all the sounds. The hanyou and kitsune weren't fairing much better, their heightened senses going wild with all the preflight noises and movement. The monk and taijya immitated Souta as he buckled himself in and the hanyou and kit followed the miko's example.

Kagome turned, and looked through the small space between her seat, "Hey, how is it going back there?"

Sango looked through the crack, "We are all a little edgy, with all this noise. What is it all?"

"Well, if you look out the window and behind us you will see the wings. But they don't flap like a birds, so we have an engine push us. You can see it under the wing. So all the noises are the engine warming up so we can go."

"Is there anything we can do for Kirara?"

"Well, I have some earplugs for her, Shippo and Inuyasha."she pulled out three small packets and handed one to each of them. "These will at least dull the sounds."

"Wow Kagome, you really think ahead!" Shippo said happily in a loud voice.

Sango gently put the earplugs in Kirara's ears, she didn't like them much, but it did calm her slighly, she looked back to Kagome, "Is there anything else we can do for her?"

"Well, I didn't want to do this, but here is some Children's Benadryl. It will make her sleepy. I have friends who travel with their pets and they give them a dose. Just have her swallow it."

After a little rustling,. the fire neko settled down and curled up, going into a medically induced sleep. Her comfort made Sango feel a little better. Kagome looked through again. "Couple things before we go. You know the ear pieces for your Ipods? Well, there is an outlet on the chair handle so you can listen to music there too, and after we take off, you can lean back your chair a little so you can sleep. They will even give you blankets and pillows."

Miroku pulled at his armrest, finding that it could also be pulled out of the way, a hentai grin grew across his face, "Ah, buckled in, no escape. Sango, would you care to share a blanket with me?"

She eyed him warily and firmly pulled the armrest back down. Kagome sighed and peeked at her brother, "If he gets too out of line, be sure to tell okaasan."

He saluted, "No prob Neechan!"

She smiled, "Just so you guys know, the plane is going to get even louder, and will go really fast down the runway. And be sure to yawn once in a while to clear your ears."

"Of what Kagome-chan?" Sango asked curiously.

"We are going so high that your ears need to adjust to the pressure, so if you yawn it will clear them out. But since we are on a red eye, yawning shouldn't be a problem. Otherwise it may hurt a bit."

"Keh, yeah right."

The miko sent him a glare, "You just wait dog boy! It happened to me once, and I had an ear ache for three days!"

The pilot came over the intercom and told everyone to prepare for departure, the engines roared and they slowy began backing away from the gate. Suddenly little screens unfolded from the ceiling and the little safety video began. The friends watched it in facination and Kagome thumbed through the magazines provided. The came on the run way and the movie came to an end, the screen went black and the little screens folded back to their original positions. The engines revved loudly and Kagome glanced over the edge of the magazine, she smiled and put it away. She saw the hanyou with a fixed expression, with his knuckles white as he gripped the armrests. She gently reached down and pulled his fingers away from the metal, entwining them in her own. She gave his pale hand a comforting squeeze and whispered in his ear, "It's ok, I was scared on my first flight too."

"Keh, I'm not scared."

The miko smiled inwardly, since his eyes were brimming with worry. She looked over to a shivering kitsune, and offered her other hand to him, which he gladly took. She leaned down to him and said, "You know, one of my favorite things to do, is when it speeds up, do a countdown to when it lifts off the ground, Souta like to as well."

He nodded and gulped audibly. With the runway clear the plane kickstarted and they were off Kagome started the countdown, "Ten, nine, eight…" she felt the hanyou squeeze her hand gently and she sent a glance in his direction. None of the friends had ever gone this fast, their stomachs sinking into the seat as the aircraft shot forward. Shippo looked out the window to see the world flying by faster than even Sesshomaru! He gulped again and joined the miko, "Three, two, one… Lift off!"

The plane ascended and the friends held on for dear life, Kagome laughed, considering that this was far safer than riding Kirara, or even Inuyasha. But she remembered how nerve racking her first flight was, and the friends were all ready on overload from this world as a whole. She looked over and gently removed the hanyou's other clawed hand from the aisle armrest, seeing the indents where his fingers used to be. She smiled comfortingly and retook his other hand.

The kit looked out the window and watched as the ground rapidly began shrinking underneath them, falling farther and farther away. His eyes went wide though when he saw the city of Tokyo, with the lights turning on as the sun started setting.

"Oooo Kagome! Its so pretty!"  
"Yeah, wait 'til sunrise when we reach Hawaii."

"Oi, is the flight really that long?" the hanyou inquired.

"Yep, we are going really far away from home. If the ocean weren't there it would probably take us like a year to walk there."

"Whoa."

"Yeah, so eight hours is much shorter."

"Aren't we gonna get bored?"

"Naw, you can listen to music, or the inflight movie will come on in a little while, and we all need to get some sleep. Cause we have a lot of fun stuff to do there."

She encouraged them to look out the window as they ascended through the clouds, which were now turning bright colors as the sun set. They looked on in delight as the sunset lingered, with it's bright reds and deep blues. Since they were chasing the sun, it felt like it was extended. Shippo had his little face glued to the window as the light faded and the stars began to appear.

After the plane reached its cruisinig altitude a woman started coming up the aisle with snacks, Miroku tapped on the miko's seat and she looked back, "Yeah?"

"What is that woman doing?"

"She is the flight attendant, she gives out snacks, and sometimes meals, and helps make sure the passengers are comfortable."

"Hmmm, thankyou Kagome-chan."

He stroked his chin and a hentai grin came across his face, Sango just rolled her eyes and prepared for the worst. The woman reached Inuyasha's aisle and smiled, "Is there anything I can get for you sir?"

"Uh…"

"Three waters for us please." Kagome opened her table and reached up, pushing on the button that turned on her light. The attendant smiled and handed her the water bottles and three little bags of pretzels. Souta unfolded his table and had Sango reach up and turn his light on. The attendant came to their aisle and smiled, "How is everyone tonight? Can I get anything for you?"

Souta smiled, "Can I have some pepsi?"

"Sure." She filled a cup and handed the boy his drink, much to the monk's delight.

"How about you ma'am?"

"Uh, do you have water?"

"Of course ma'am, bottle? Or cup?"

"Uh, bottle?"

The woman nodded and handed her a cold bottle. She turned to the monk, "How bout-"

"Will you bare my child?"

Her eyes went wide, "Pardon me?"

"I do not care about the drink, I just want the beautiful server who does such a wonderful job making my heart warm and comfortable."

The woman blushed furiously and removed her hand from his sudden grasp, "See this ring sir? I am engaged."

With that she quickly handed him a water and some pretzels and wheeled the cart forward. The monk turned to give the others their snacks and was met with a handprint on his face and a very pissed taijya. He rubbed his face and didn't say a word, knowing it would only get him in more trouble. Sango muttered to herself and pulled out her Ipod, putting the earpieces in her ears and hit play, working to enjoy the songs Kagome personally downloaded for her and getting her mind off the monk.

The hanyou wasn't fairing so well himself. His ears felt like someone was putting needles in his ears, Kagome saw he was in pain and yawned, "Oh yeah, I didn't know we were up so high. Inuyasha, yawn, you too Shippo."

The kit opened wide and yawned, "Oh wow! I can hear much better now!"

The hanyou crossed his arms, "I don't need to yawn!

Kagome squeezed his hand, "Its not good for your ears. Come on, it will make you feel a lot better."

He groaned and imitated a yawn, surprised when it worked, his ear popped and suddendly he could hear the world again, even though it was slightly muffled from the earplugs. He suddenly heard an unlatching and looked up to see the screens come back down, the screens lit up the dark plane and Kagome reached up, turning off her light.

The taijya unplugged her Ipod and imitated Souta as he took his headphones and placed them in the seat. Turning it to the movie channel, and looked up to the movie. She watched the preview and found it to be interesting, something about ninjas and fighting. Apparently it was called 'Hero, with Jet Li." She watched the combat with interest, drawing parallels to the training she received as a taijya. After a while she could feel herself drifting off, but the plane was cold, so she got Kagome's attention, "Hey, you said they can get us blankets? Where are they?"

The miko undid her seatbelt and slid past the hanyou, who seemed very uncomfortable as her legs brushed his. She reached up and undid the overhead bin, pulling out several blankets and pillows. Handing one to the monk, the taijya, and one for her brother.

"Here ya go Sango."

"Arigatou."

She took a few pillows and a blanket and closed the overhead bin, sliding back by the hanyou and retaking her seat. The miko handed the hanyou a pillow and started unfolding the blanket.

"Inuyasha should go to sleep."  
"Keh."  
"You are in for ore shocks tomorrow so get some rest."  
"Keh."

Kagome yawned and put up the arm restson either side of her. Seeing that Shippo was asleep, she pulled off his seatbelt and pulled him into her lap and put her legs up on his seat. She spread out the blanket over her and the hanyou and leaned against him. Inuyasha gulped audibly, and listened as she quickly fell asleep. He looked around and saw that most of the others were sleeping, except a few readers or people on their laptops.

Relaxing, he put arm around her shoulder, pulling her close, and burying his nose in her hair. His eyes fell shut and he drifted off to sleep. The smell of Kagome filling him with calm…

Sango pulled the blanket around her and continued watching the movie, but her eyelids began to feel heavy. She looked down and saw Kirara sleeping peacefully, reaching down she unzipped the bag and quietly pulled the neko under her blanket. Now relaxed, she shut her eyes and leaned her chair back. In the last bits of consciousness she felt the armrest lift and something warm pull her close, she snuggled in falling fast asleep…

&&&

R&R pretty please! either i am writing too fast for u to review, or i guess you dont like it (tear) thank you for those of u who did review, and i am gonna try to get another chapter up today, Ah, and you will all get to meet a fun new character! She is a blast! But that is next chapter! you got to R&R on this one first!


	6. Aloha!

&&&&&

Disclaimer: I own nothin

Reviews:

Mimblewimble: Oh you are gonna enjoy this (snicker snicker)

Kyome Nehatakashi: lol is this fast enough?

&&&  
Chapter 6

Aloha!

&&&&

Kagome stirred as she felt her ears pop as she yawned. Her eyes fluttered open and looked out to see the early shades of pink on the horizon, and a clawed hand on her shoulder, she was tempted to just stay there and enjoy the moment, but then she heard the pilot come on over the intercom,

"We are now beginning our initial descent , please secure all items and prepare for landing. Returning your seats to the upright position."

She sat up and put Shippo back into position in his seat. Buckling his seatbelt and wrapping him up in the blanket so he wouldn't have to wake again. She felt the hanyou's hand fall limply and it was now around her waist, but she really needed to get the others up, so she whispered through the seat, "Pssst!"

She heard a mew and saw Kirara poke her head out from under Sango's blanket, "Kirara, go wake up Sango please."

The fire neko jumped to her master's shoulder, but landed on Miroku's arm instead. She shrugged and nuzzled her master. Sango's eyes fluttered open and she jumped from her place on Miroku's shoulder, and quickly pulled her hand away from his chest. She didn't remember being in that position! She quickly located his hand, and was surprised to find it around her shoulder, not any hentai places!

She turned to Kirara and pet her, and looked to the row infront of her, whispering, "Good morning Kagome-chan."

"Morning Sango, we are getting ready to land, can Kirara handle a little longer in the bag?"

The taijya sighed, "I guess… Kirara?"

The cat mewed and jumped down, walking into the bag and layed down, waiting for her master to zip her in. The taijya checked to make sure the monk was still asleep and quietly removed his hand, leaning over and zipping the neko into the bag. She gave Kagome a thumbs up and leaned back against her seat.

Miroku slowly came out of unconsciousness as he felt the absense of warmth, he opened his eyes to see the taijya zipping in Kirara. She looked over to Souta, who was fast asleep against the wall with a bit of drool. She snickered and looked over to the monk, "Well, I can't wait to see what this new place is like, I wonder what other surprises this time has for us!"

"I know! And I was excited when Kagome brought over those firework things. She really does give up a ton just to help us."

"Yes and no, she gets some benefits as well," Sango said with a wink.

"I would say Inuyasha could say the same thing," Miroku said with a smile.

Kagome packed up her Ipod and things and sighed, the hanyou would never admit when he was tired. Yesterday must have exhausted him, considering he was still asleep. She knew he would've pulled his hand back in an instant if he knew what he was doing. Instead she took the opportunity and leaned against him, taking his other hand and letting her mind clear itself from grogginess. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, just enjoying the moment.

The hanyou's ears began twitching, but they kept running into the hat that contained them, causing the hanyou to be pulled out of sleep. He groggily opened his eyes and looked around, disoriented. He suddenly felt the warmth of another and looked down to see the miko leaning on him with his hand in hers, he also noticed that his other hand had fallen and it was now resting on her waist. He tensed, trying to decide if she was awake or not, or if he should pull away, or if he even wanted to pull away! His mind started racing and he panicked as he felt her moving, she looked up at him calmly, "Its rare that I am up before you Inuyasha, you must have been tired."

"You… you were awake?"

She smiled and squeezed his hand, "Just for a little while. Souta and Shippo are still gone, and knowing Okaasan and Jiichan they won't wake til the wheels hit the ground again."

"And you let… I mean. I, um."

The miko looked at him with those deep brown eyes, her's were filled with an undescribable calm, "Inuyasha, it's ok. We are here to have fun and relax. There is no danger, and you are not Miroku. I trust you wholeheartedly, and nothing is going to shake that."

If he weren't at twenty thousand feet in the air he probably would have been able to jump that high at that moment. His heart skipped a beat and his golden orbs filled with relief.

Suddenly the pilot came over the intercom, "And to your right it Hawaii, its going to be a beautiful day, scattered clouds with a temperature of 85 degrees. We will be landing shortly, and adjust your clocks cause we came over several timezones. The time is 6:55, we will be landing in about thirty minutes and welcome to Hawaii, I hope you enjoyed your flight."

Kagome smiled and pulled the hanyou over to the window, nudging Shippo awake, "Guys look!"

They crowded around the window and looked out to see the golden sunrise casting its early rays against the purple clouds and the beautiful beaches and forests of Hawaii. Kagome pointed out to the center of the island where they saw the volcano. They flew around it and the lights of a city came into view. The ground grew and they started seeing cars and buildings and the runway ahead. The plane landed with a thud and a the rush of wind came loudly as the plane slowed down. Kagome yawned and her ears popped, "Ah much better."

The others imitated her and they began gathering up their things. Sango pulled Kirara's bag out from under the seat and they waited for the plane to pull into the gate. Suddenly the cabin lights came on and everyone started standing up, but the miko just sat back and relaxed, "Might as well hang tight for a minute, it will be a little while before there is enough room to get us off."

So they sat back and watched the sunrise turn the silouhette of the island from dark blue to red and eventuallly becoming the floral green of the trees. When the aisle cleared the group of eight filed out with the hanyou in the lead. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going, Kagome smiled and whispered, "Just follow the crowd."

They walked out of the little metal hallway and stopped Shippo jumped to Kagome's shoulder and she giggled, pulling out one of his earplugs, "You guys don't need these any more, and Kirara can hang on your shoulder as soon as we get to baggage claim."

The hanyou and kit gladly took them out and Shippo cocked his hed, "I thought we already owned the luggage."

The miko giggled, "Yeah, well we still have to go claim it, cause the conveyor belt loaded them onto the plane and they got all mixed up."

They turned around and Miroku got a HUGE grin, several Hawaiians in grass skirts and bikini tops came forth and adorned them with flowered necklaces, "Aloha! And welcome to Hawaii."

"Aloooooooooha! I have died and gone to heaven! Would you do me the honor of bearing more than those lovely flowers? A chi- OUCH OW OW!" Sango had him by the ear and was dragging away.

The girls giggled and one of them nudged Kagome as she gave her a necklace, "I am guessing the young lady has laid claim on him."

She smiled, "That, and he is the biggest lecher on the planet."

"In that case we thank her for her intervention."

"Well we better catch her before she gets herself lost." Inuyasha nodded in agreement and was about to go when he felt a tug on his jacket. He looked down to see the big eyes of his little fan, he sighed and swung the boy up onto his shoulders, and Mrs Higurashi smiled. They rushed after the pained yells of the monk.

"If you dare-"

"OUCH Sango! Let go! OW OW OW!"

"That hentai will never learn." The hanyou crossed his arms and Souta giggled.

Sango wheeled and saw the group, she blushed slightly, "Sorry, I… sorry for wandering off."

"Well you were headed in the right direction, the baggage claim is only a little longer that way." Mrs Higurashi smiled.

Sango released his ear and he rubbed it, Kagome went ahead with her and they talked quietly, "You be sure to keep a close eye on him, Hawaii is full of opportunities for a lecher like him. Don't get me wrong, I love it here, and its one of the most beautiful places in the world. But he may not see the beach through the girls if you catch my drift."

The taijya nodded and they rejoined the group at the conveyor belt. Sango gladly unzipped the bag and Kirara joined them, jumping to her master's shoulder and twitching her tail in delight. They watched in curiousity as the conveyor belt went by. By now the medication was weariing off and Kirara's ears were beginning to twitch again with all the people crowded around and the movement and machinery, she was seriously wanting to transform. Sango sensed this and plucked her off her shoulder and held her close, "Its ok Kirara, nothings going to hurt us."

"You may want to leave her earplugs in for a little longer."

"I agree."

The friends were in a group watching the conveyor belt with Kirara on Sango's shoulder and Shippo had left Kagome and was now on Miroku's shoulder. Mrs Higurashi had called Souta over to speak with her, much to the hanyou's relief. So the boy climbed down and ran to his mother, pouting about how he wanted to be with Inuyasha.

She smiled and winked at the hanyou, trying to give him a break from the boy, "Souta, dear, I will get you an icecream if you just stay here with me for a little while."

Kagome was slightly away from both groups, slowly accumulating a gigantic pile of luggage. She was glad she had put colorful tags on each of the friend's luggage, otherwise she would never be able to distiguish them from everybody elses.

The hanyou was reverting back to his own ways, carefully trying to watch as everything going on around him. He was still convinced this time was not as safe as the miko said. At that very moment he heard a scream and wheeled around with claws bared, but froze as the scream turned inito a squeal. Kagome was picked up from behind by a very tan girl with dark brown hair, white capri pants, and a pink and black roxy, single shoulder top. The second she was put down she squealed again and hugged the teen. The hanyou blinked in confusion as the girl ran to the Higurashi family and they all welcomed her like an old friend.

Kagome hugged her again, "Its SO good to see you! It has been forever!"

"I KNOW!" suddenly she lowered her voice, "And I don't know if you know this, but that strange group is watching you, and two of them are really hot!"

Kagome bit her lip, "That's one way to describe by friends, you know the ones I told you about in emails?"

She put her hands on her hips, "You mean those three MILLION page long emails once in a blue moon and when I email back I never get a response!"

"Those would be them."

The girl's eyes went wide, and she approached them without a shred of fear, "No! Don't tell me who they are! I want to guess!"

She walked up to Miroku and Shippo, plucking the kit off his shoulder and swinging him around, "You must be Shippo! You are TOO cute! I can't wait to see your tail! You can release your kitsune magic when we get home!"

The kitperked upat the attention, "Arigatou!"

He stayed on her shoulder and she went up to the taijya, "I am glad Kagome picked those clothes out for you, they really accent your figure! Sango! Your hair is even longer than I imagined! Its so pretty! And you cat, oh! There are no words! She is as cute as a button!"

The taijya blushed, "You look very nice as well."

The girl smirked and walked up to Miroku, "And you must be the hunk of a monk! Your are lookin fiiiine!"

She twisted his little ponytail in her finger, Kagome winced, "I wouldn't-"

"ACK! You ARE naughty! We may have to chain him to the tree and hang him by his toenails."

Kagome giggled and the friends blinked, the girl laughed, "I am just kidding guys. Sango, you keep an eye on him, he is a keeper."

Sango blinked and the teen walked towards the hanyou, "Silver hair, grim look, fiery temper, hotter than Orlando Bloom, but better muscled… you must be the infamous Inuyasha."

"Eh-" the hanyou gave her a funny look.

"Oh I just can't wait to see those little ears! Dang Kagome! If he weren't your's I would-"

"OOK TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Kagome was blushing furiously, "I got all the luggage."

"So who is this girl?" the hanyou asked.

"Oh I'm sorry! I am Lola. Long time friend of the Higurashi family, slightly older than you, but Kagome would usually come here during the summers til SOMEONE started taking her on your 'adventures'. Aloha! And welcome to the big island of Hawaii! I have tons planned for you guys and some special gifts for each of you!"

Mrs Higurashi put a hand on her shoulder, "Well I suppose Jiichan, Souta and I should go."

"Okaasan where are you going?"

"Oh sorry Kagome. I didn't tell you? We are going to have days where we meet for events, but you and your friends are going to be staying at Lola's. she got a new beach house, compliments of her surf shop."

"WOW REALLY?"

Lola nudged the miko, "You would have known that if you had been reading the emails."

Miroku came up behind her, "SO how old are you then?"

"Four words monk boy, 'out-of-your-league' but I am twenty-two. Last time I checked you were the same age as Kagome, maybe a year older."

He smirked, "I can go with a more mature woman."

"Read my lips 'Sango is your girl', that, and she looks about ready to kill a shark."

The monk turned to meet a hand, more specifically a hand print. Kagome rolled her eyes and Lola smiled, "You were right, that boy needs blinders."

The hanyou crossed his arms, "How do you know so much about us?"

"Kagome keeps in contact, usually email."

"Email?"

"Yeah, the computer in her room collects dust most of the time, but when she is actually ALLOWED home to turn it on, she keeps me updated on what you guys have been up to. Or how Hojo has been buggin her, that guy just needs to back off cause you are all she-"

"Has time for!" Kagome interrupted quickly.

Mrs Higurashi smiled, "I will see you later dear, we have our stuff and will be at the hotel, Lola has the number. Have fun!"

"Don't worry Mz H. I will take good care of them."

"Ok dear, we will see you later."

The family disappeared and Lola rubbed her hands together, laughing evilly, "Ha ha, you are all mine now! My little minions to do my every bidding! ….Just kidding. You guys are gonna have more fun than you had in a lifetime!"

&&&&

Ha ha! Party girl! Oh she is gonna have fun with them! As usual R&R!


	7. Settling in

&&&&&

Disclaimer: I own nothin

Reviews:

Mimblewimble: Oh you are gonna enjoy this (snicker snicker)

Kyome Nehatakashi: lol well what can I say? I am trying to crank it out! And having a blast in the process

Mystwriter07: fun only begins to describe it! Lola is such a playful character, I have been dying to write her in!

XxcutiekatxX: Well you certainly didn't have to wait long!Glad you are enjoying it!

&&&&

Chapter 7

Getting settled in…

&&&&

Thegroup wasn't quite sure what to make of this friend of Kagome's. They had certainly never met someone so carefree and laid back before. Miroku was convinced there needed to be more girls like her and kept to his usual antics. The taijya growled and kept a close eye on him, but for some reason she really felt she could trust the woman. Lola didn't seem to mind Miroku, and it was almost like this was a daily thing for her. The hanyou was a little leery at the idea that she knew so much more about them than they knew about her. He had never seen Kagome this excited before! Shippo just thought she was great! He was glad she already knew he was a kitsune and not a little boy, he seemed as eager as her to release the concealing spell. Kirara was just glad to be out of the bag.

Kagome walked in the front of the group with Lola, chatting away and catching up on old times they made their way towards the exit and the miko looked over her shoulder, "Hey guys! Just a warning, Hawaii is REALLY warm and it may shock your system a bit. I know when we get to the beach house I am heading straight for the pool."

"Oh andyou will LOVE it! With all the profits from my surf shop, and with some help from my parents, I was able to get an awesome beach house! Its got three levels, the attic, an upstairs with several bedrooms and a wrap around balcony, and then the main floor has a huge kitchen and living room."

"AWESOME!" Kagome stared with wide eyes as Lola continued, "Oh yeah! And its tucked back from the beach a bit so you can chill with out being seen, and most of the walls on ocean side are huge windows, so you will get a phenomenal view of the beach, and outside we got a full size pool, and a jacuzzi."

Kagome giggled, "Remind me to call you when I want to go on a honeymoon! Geeze! Your surf shop did all that?"

"Well, the surf shop got expanded too, I now rent seadoos and other water equipment and I have a bar on one side, now that I am old enough to serve it. I even got a cute surfer boy to help out, his name is David."

"Sounds like you are having a grand old time!"

"Oh I know you will too. I figure I could shut down the shop for one day this week and go out on the seadoos with you! And I have some lessons set up, and events planned, OH you are gonna have such a blast!"

"You never let me down before!" they approached the doors and they slid open automatically, Shippo's eyes went wide, "Whoa! Its magic!"

"More like a motion detector, but I like how he puts it!" Lola giggled.

They stepped out into the morning sun with the mountain still turning colors, Lola yawned, "Next time don't get such an early flight! Man! I had to get up oober early to get here!"

"Well we are all pretty tired too, we all slept, but I don't know how well. Of course no one will admit they're tired, not til we crash at your place."

"Right, with dog boy leading we must be strong," Lola said in a sarchastic macho voice.

Kagome giggled, "So, how we getting to your place?"

"Well I considered walking, its not too far for you adventurers, but then I figured your suitcases wouldn't fair so well against the sand, so I borrowed David's rig, he usually uses it to carry his long board n' stuff, but he won't be up for a while yet."

The miko put her hands on her hips, "So he doesn't know you borrowed it huh?"

"Heh, heh… uh yeah. Come on guys, toss your stuff in the back." She nudged Kagome, "So… I hear you had your first drive!"

"How did you know?"

"I told your mom to do it."

"Well thanks for scaring the begezzes out of me."

"Your welcome!"

Kagome gave her a lame look and she grinned back. Looking to her friends she motioned to the open truck, "Ok, now hop in! I figure the wind will do you some good."

The kit jumped to the miko's shoulder, "No chairs like in the 'S.U.V.'?"

Lola patted him on the head, "We are in Hawaii, no one really cares! So just hang on tight and I won't turn too fast. Besides, the seats would be major cramped and personal space would be non existent."

"Are you sure she can handle this thing?" the hanyou muttered.

She walked up and grabbed the bill of his hat, pulling him inches from her face, "I can not only handle it, I can drive it in my sleep! Ask me how I got here."

He shrugged and did a backwards flip onto the bed of the truck (meaning the backof the truck) and offered a hand to Kagome, Lola smiled and put her hands on her hips, "We have GOT to get him out on the surf! I bet he would rock! Kagome! I am so jealous!"

The miko blushed furiously and let the hanyou pull her up. Lola went around back and opened the tail gate. Sango and Miroku climbed in and moved the luggage towards the back bumper. Lola ran to the cab of the truck and pulled out a net, stringing it across the back.

The taijya looked on curiously, "What's that for?"

"Keep the luggage from squishing the living day lights out of you." The miko surpressed a giggle and Lola went up to the driver's seat, reaching back she opened the little window, "If you need anything give me a holler, or you can just holler, I leave it to you."

"I may just have to holler," Kagome said with a giggle.

So they all sat down and made themselves comfortable, Kagome noticed Lola must have put a rubber mat down so they didn't have to sit on the metal. They heard the engine start and Kagome draped her arms over the side, for balance and just to relax. Inuyasha sat down next to her indian style, and cocked his head, "I have never seen you so laid back."

"Oh, well you haven't embraced the way of Hawaii yet. Just wait til we get to the beach house! I can't wait to see it!"

Sango and Miroku nodded, they were just as excited. The monk sat across from the miko and hanyou, and the taijya leaned on the luggage in the back, with Kirara on her lap. Shippo sat next to her. Thetruck pulled away from the curb and they were off! Lola hit the gas, causing everyone to slide backwards, and the hanyou to slide into the miko.

"What the F! And you were worried when you were driving Kagome!" he quickly grabbed onto the side and pulled himself off her, she just giggled and leaned back, letting the wind blow her hair back.

It was a short trip, but by the end they all had the windswept look, everyone's hair frizzy and blown back. The hanyou discovered the wonders of hanging over the side and was panting in the wind most of the trip. Lola had slowed up on her driving, but she did pull one sharp corner causing the miko to loose her grip and slide right into Miroku, much to his delight. She pulled down a heavily forested dirt road and came to a stop infront of a beautiful beachouse. She turned the engine off and hopped out, walking to the back she opened the tail-gate, giggling at the frazzled group of friends.

"Last stop! Everybody out! And for those of you who were concealing features you are welcome to relax! I have no problems with the edition of ears and tails to the group!"

The fire neko was off first and she transformed, finally able to just roar in delight. She shook her head and the tiny earplugs flew out. Lola jumped when she trasformed but recovered quickly, "AWESOME! You have the coolest cat ever!"

Shippo hopped to her shoulder and removed his hat, and with a poof of smoke his fluffy tail reappeared. She squealed in delight, "OH! You are even cuter! I didn't even know that was possible!"

They offloaded the luggage and followed her into the house. Kagome gasped, they entered right into the living room with a huge screen and awesome sound system. The floors were a deep red wood and there were huge windows for walls. The living room was connected to the kitchen, which had an island and several stools pulled up to it. The countertops were white and clean and the fridge held much promise in the corner. Kagome walked around the island and found that there was a step down onto a large room, but there was no furniture! The miko sent a curious glance in Lola's direction, and she nodded, "I will explain everything in a minute, but welcome to my realm! Everything is up for grabs and if you need anything I will be glad to make a store run."

The hanyou's stomach suddenly growled loudly and everyone looked at him, he blushed lightly, "Is there any breakfast food around?"

"Well its only 8:30 of course! You guys like omelets?" They looked at her curiously and she slapped her forehead, "Kagome, it sounds like we need to give them mundo lessons on twenty first century terms."

The miko giggled, "Gotcha. While I do that can you get some ham and cheese omelets? I have the feeling they will like it."

"Sure it will only 20 minutes or so, but before I get started, I figured you guys could get settled in your rooms. So the guys get the attic, it's a little darker, but quieter and very comfortable. Its actually pretty spacious too. Girls, and Shippo, you get to room upstairs, there are two spare rooms and like I said earlier, the balcony goes all the way around and there are sliding doors in each room."

"What if we don't like sleeping in doors?" The hanyou snorted.

"I figured as much, there are a bunch of hammocks and pool chairs around the main pool. The only place you might have trouble sleeping is in the trees, they aren't like the ones in Japan, the branches are more like mundo leaves."

"Mundo?"

"Big, major, massive, oober."

"Eh heh."

"If you don't like sleeping inside I am totally fine with that, but your rooms can hold your clothes and stuff, and the shower is on the second level."

Kagome nudged her, "It would help if they knew what a shower was."

"Ah, gotcha, well you may have to go show them. The door to the attic will be at to the left of the bathroom."

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Um… Oh! The empty room, space, thing, behind you, that would be the dance floor."

The miko suddenly got very excited again, "You didn't!"

"I did, and I will."

"No way!"

"Oh heck yes!"

"SCORE!"

The friends blinked in confusion and Lola giggled, "Ok, ok. We are getting the deer-in-the-headlights look from your buddies so go get settled in. And Inuyasha, I still want to see those ears. I hear they are adorable!"

He muttered and adjusted his hat, he hated the dang thing, but he wasn't sure he was all for relaxing completely. He muttered to himself and followed the miko, each dragging and carrying their luggage with them to the winding staircase. Kirara shrank again and jumped to her master's shoulder, and Shippo jumped down from Lola's and ran to join the rest of the group, seeing that Kagome had his stuff.

They entered the second level and went down the small hallway and Kagome opened the one of the doors to her right, it was a good sized room with light green walls and a dresser with all her child hood stuff on it. She squealed and ran in, tossing her stuff on the twin and looking over her old toys.

The friends blinked again and she stopped, clasping her hands together, "Sorry, lots of memories. Shippo, you can be with me."

He nodded and jumped to her shoulder she smiled and stepped out of the room. She walked past them and opened the next door, a light yellow room with a table and dresser. Sango walked in and put her stuff on the bed. Kagome rushed over to the sliding door and opened it, the sound of the waves and the smell of the sea wafting in like a dream.

She stepped out on the deck and encouraged her friends to follow her. The boys left their luggage and stepped out onto the wooden structure. It was beautiful! Below them was a full size pool, a small yard of grass, and then a thin forest, with just enough foliage to provide privacy, and shade, but enough to allow those on the deck to look past the bushes and palm trees to the beach.

Kagome leaned against the railing and sighed, "Boy did I miss this place!"

Sango joined her, "Kagome-chan. It's beautiful! I have never seen anything like it! And it so warm already!"

The miko looked back at the guys and snapped out of her dream-like state, "Right. We have to get you guys to the attic. Sango do you want to come with us?"

"Sure."

They walked past the boys and the miko opened the door across from the girl's rooms, flipping on the switch the bathroom revealed itself. It was huge for a bathroom! It had a nice sized tub and a separate glass shower. The counters were marble and extended the length of the room, with a mirror running it's length. Off to the side was a walk in closet, filled with Lola's numerous outfits, and shelves with towels and nesessities. Kagome went over to the shower and turned to her friends.

"In our time we go to hot springs for recreation, but we use showers to clean off, this is the controller here. You lift it to turn it on, and you turn it to decide how hot or cold. Red is hot and blue is cold, I recommend around the middle."

"And what is this strange bowl chair?" Miroku asked.

"Its an indoor restroom, a toilet. Souta taught Inuyasha how to use it, so I will not be helping you in that department." She said lamely, "But Sango, I will explain it to you a little later."

They followed her out of the room and she opened the door to the left, the door to the attic. On her way up the stairs she flipped on the light switch. This room wasn't as small as she had figured, it was almost triple the size of her room. Off in one corner were a bunch of boxes and trunks, but for the most part it didn't look like an attic at all. At the far end were two beds and tables. But most of the room was filled with games, there was a pool table, and a dart board on the wall, and a hockey table!

Kagome let her friends in and they had a look around. The guys tossed their stuff on the bed and checked out the tables. The monk turned to the miko, "Kagome-sama, why does that table have little holes in it, and that one have a fuzzy top? And with strange pockets in the sides?"

"They are game tables, each one has a different game, and that dart board over there is a game too."

"Will you teach us?"

"Sure, but can we eat first? I am starved!"

The taijya's stomach rumbled in agreement, Kirara mewed. "Uh, Kagome-chan? What about Kirara?"

"I bet Lola bought some cat food, but if she doesn't like it we can get her some meat. Being on an island there are lots of fish too, but she would have to catch them."

They all made their way down the stairs and were met with the smell of breakfast. All of their mouths began to water as they saw the hot plates on the island. Lola was just flipping another omelet when they came down, "Eat up guys! I bet you are famished!"

Each pulled out a stool and looked at their plates, the food looked delicious, but there were no chopsticks. They looked at Kagome, "Uh, how do we eat this?"

"In the states they use forks, knives and spoons. Here I will show you."

After a short demonstration they were all stuffing themselves with the strange, but delicious food. Lola smiled and pulled out her own stool. But before she sat down she went to the cupboard and pulled out a couple of cans, bringing back a bowl she emptied the tuna, "I bet Kirara is as hungry as you guys. You like?"

"This is wonderful Lola-chan!"

She giggled at the taijya, "You can just call me Lola, I am still getting used to the whole –sama, -chan, -san, -dan, whatever else you got."

They finished their breakfasts and sighed with content. Kagome stood and began gathering the plates, taking them over to the sink. Sango immitated her and joined her, "Don't we need to take these to a creek to wash?"

"We have our own personal creek, known as a dishwasher."

"Your time is so complex! Yet everything is simplified."

"That's an interesting way to describe it." Lola said as she opened the machine and loaded in the dishes.

"Now that you are settled in, I need to run and take the truck back before David has a cow. So just sit tight, chill out, and I will be back faster than you can say 'vacation'. And I have a surprise for you when I get back."

She grabbed the keys and walked out the door, leaving the friends to wonder what she had for them.

&&&

Dang! Three chapters in a day! That must be a new record! Can I get a reward? Just kidding.For those of you who don't know what a kitchen island is, its like a shelf thing in the middle of the room. sometimes it has cupboards or sinks on it, but it usually has stools pulled up to it and is like a table.

It is three in the morning. There for I will post, and get some shut eye! Hope you enjoyed, if you did, PLEASE R&R I luv hearing from you guys!


	8. Groove is in the Heart

&&&&&

Disclaimer: I own nothin

Reviews:

Mimblewimble: Mmm cookie! Nummy num! LOL I remember that episode! Hate to tell u, but that was a can. For the most part they just used nature. (eww)

Kyome Nehatakashi: (Takes pocky) um, thanks, it would help if I knew what 'pocky' was…

Missy: well I am glad you think so!

&&&

Chapter 8

Groove is in Heart

&&&&

Inuyasha stepped off the stool and kicked off his sandals. The wooden floor felt cold and smooth under his feet, he removed his hat and tossed it onto the island. The friends finished cleaning up breakfast and Kagome gave them a tour of the appliances, from the dishwasher, to the sink, and to the refridgerator. Each seemed more wonderous then the last, Kagome had always found it entertaining when she brought something new to her friends, but with all these questions they were wearing her out.

She went into the living room and jumped onto the leather couch, "Oooo this is comfy! Come on guys! Grab a chair!"

The kit was the first to respond, jumping to the back cushion above Kagome. Miroku stretched out on the loveseat, and Sango took the lazy-boy, with Kirara curled up in her lap. The hanyou took a seat next to Kagome, and she tucked her feet under her, leaning against the armrest.

"So, what do you guys think?"

"This time is so cool Kagome!" the kit exclaimed.

"And what of Hawaii?"

"I can't wait to see more of it! But where is it compared to our old home?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Let me go get a globe." The miko ran upstairs and peeked into each of the rooms, eventually finding an office at the end of the hall, she grabbed the globe off the desk and ran back to meet her friends. She sat down next to the hanyou and put the globe on her lap. "Where do you guys think we live?"

The kit bit his lip and pointed to a land mass, Kagome giggled, "Nope, we don't live in Greenland. We live waaaaaay over here in Japan."

"That little speck?" the hanyou snorted.

"Yeah, and the Western Lands your brother probably controlled are China and other parts of Asia… here."

"That is huge!"

"Yep, and we are in Hawaii, waaaaaaaay over here."

"Hawaii is really that tiny?" Shippo asked.

"Yep its part of a chain of islands here, and it's government is connected to the US, here."

"Wow, that Lord must have a huge kingdom." Miroku commented.

"It isn't run by a lord, more like a bunch of people who are elected to their place."

"Do they fight a lot?"

"Naw, anyone who messes with the US usually gets their butts kicked." Everyone looked up as they heard Lola come back in, she tossed her keys purse on the island and leaned on the couch next to the kitsune. "We are pretty much the world power at the moment, so no one really messes with us unless everyone wants to get bombed to oblivion."

"But Japan did try once, in the 1940's."

"Yep, and that is why Hiroshima and Nagasaki don't exist anymore."

Sango cocked her head, "They destroyed it beyond repair?"

"Yeah, we sent a plane with a bomb, called and Atomic Bomb, wiped out the entire city like that."

"Well it was long before my time, so my family doesn't have to worry about a thing." the miko smiled.

"OH KAGOME THEY REALLY ARE ADORABLE!" Lola had one of the hanyou's ears between her fingers. He growled and pulled it out of her grasp.She giggled, "I have been told the whole family did that to you when you first came to our time."

The friends looked at him curiously, but the just shrugged.

"On another note, I want to go over some of the events of the week.," she hopped over the back and landedon the other side of the hanyou. "Today I figure you guys can just chill out and get settled in, and we can go out to dinner this evening. You are welcome to go swimming, and the entire island is open for exploring. I figure Kirara is welcome to give you an air tour. But if you go, try not to be seen, otherwise the scientists and FBI will be all over faster than a dead fish in a feeding frenzy."

"Is swimminig in the ocean different from the pool?" The taijya asked.

"Yeah, the pool has chlorine water, and the ocean has salt water, and waves. I have some surfing lessons set up for you guys and I want to take you out with the jet skis. The big day will be next Friday, your last night here. We are going to a Luou, a big Hawaiian party. So to get you guys ready we are gonna give you some dance lessons."

"How cool! What kind of dance lessons?" the miko asked excitedly.

"I figure a bit of everything."

"When do we start?"

"Well, I was gonna have us start this evening, but you and I could show 'em a thing or two right now."

"Score!"

"With or without the skirts?"

"WITHOUT!" the monk said excitedly.

Lola and Kagome exchanged a look and the taijya slapped her forehead, Lola laughed, "We meant putting them over our pants you goober."

"Oh." The monk blushed.

The two girls jumped up from either side on the hanyou and pulled everyone up, Lola pulled a CD out of the entertainment center and popped into the boom box, she pulled out the remote and excitedly pulled out the stools, putting them in a row by the sliding door. The friends each took a seat, the order going Shippo, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. Kagome stood next to Lola in the center of the room and smiling.

Lola turned to the friends, "One of the things that Kagome and I would do during the summer is create dances for songs that we liked. We ususually don't care if they are old or new, so you will be learning all sorts of fun stuff. But this was one of our favorites." She hit a button on the remote and kicked her flip flops off the side. The music started and Kagome squealed, "YOU DIDN'T!"

"I did, do you remember?"

"HECK YES!"

"Lets see if you can keep up."

Kagome kicked her shoes off to the side and they stepped in time to the music, left, right, left, right. The friends looked on in curiousity as a female voice came over the speakers

_Your going to dance… your going to dance, and have some fun!_

(Cha-cha…. Cha-cha… Cha-cha!)

The drums kicked up and the girls kicked it off, the girls stepping to the beat, and the tamborine joined in, causing them to sway their shoulders, then hips, til both of their bodies were exactly in time to the music.

_The chills that you spill up my back, _

_keep me filled with satisfaction when we're done! _

_Satisfaction of what's to come! _

_I COULDN'T ASK FOR ANOTHER!_

The girls giggled as the did the hula, adding it in their hip-hop style. Miroku seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it as they stepped together, doing dips and kicks and spins. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the look of pure joy as the miko danced with her friend, it turned to an entertained smirk as she bit her lip in concentration.

Groove is in the HEAAART! (x4) 

Suddenly the music cut back again and they went back to the basics, Lola linked hands with Kagome and they did some intricate spins as the next verse was rattled off. Then Kagome spun Lola and she spun right up the hanyou, grabbing him by the hands and yanking him off the chair she pulled him in between them. Kagome had a huge grin on her face as they showed him some of the steps for the chorus, he stumbled and bumbled through it and they all had a good laugh. The girls kicked it up again and stepped around him, reverting back to the quick steps and intricate footwork. The poor guy was crimson red, but everyone else just laughed.

I COULDN'T ASK FOR ANOTHER! 

_Be that soul!_

_Is on a roll_

_I've been told he cant be sold!_

_He's not vicious! Or malicious!_

_Just lovely, and delicious!_

(Lola sent a wink in Kagome's direction and she blushed furiously)

They started leading him through the steps again and laughed as he struggled through it, a guys voice came on a Lola sent another wink in the miko's direction.

_Some of my looks in this- torso! _

_Pop got a deal you- wanna know! _

Kagome laughed and the spun around the hanyou confusing him further, He had to admit this was kindof fun, if not for the fact that he was the only one with no clue what he was doing. He had never danced before, but seeing the miko having such a good time, he couldn't help but enjoy himself.

_Music makes muscles move like a maz-e'_

_All inside of me, all in spite of me_

_Help of the rhythm, where I wanna be_

_Flow and glow! With electric eyes! _

_Dip to the dive baby you'll realize!_

_Baby you'll see the funky side of me!_

_Baby you'll see that rhythm is the key!_

Finally the hanyou started getting it, stepping in time to the music. Maybe not with the exact timing of the girls, but he was getting the hang of it! Lola and Kagome started leading him through some more steps, dippin and divin and groovin and movin! Lola laughed as a big grin began to spread across the hanyou's face. The chorus kicked in and they all swayed to the rhythm, doing a hula style, left then right, then left again. Suddenly the music stopped and the girls froze. Inuyasha thought the song had suddenly come to an end, but he suddenly heard.

_(snap snap) ONE! TWO! THREE! _

And the beat had come back in full force! He followed the girls at the drums was joined by a trumpet, the chorus returned and they kicked it up yet again! If they made it any harder the hanyou's head would be spinning! They added spins and dips to their already fast footwork, but luckily for him the sound began winding down and the steps reverted back to the simplistic moves at the beginning. He followed them easily as they slowed to a stop and the song ended. The taijya, monk, and kitsune applauded and the girl's bowed deeply.

Lola turned to the hanyou, "Dang boy! You got some moves! We won competitions with that routine! I am surprised you could keep up! Kagome you never told me he could dance!"

The miko shrugged, "I never knew! I don't think they have anything like this back in Sengoku Jidai."

"I wish they did!" Miroku said, still clapping.

Lola giggled, "Well that was kinda a combo of a lot of different styles, cha-cha, hip-hop, hula, disco. I am convinced Kagome could be a choreographer with some of the combo's we have created!"

The miko smiled, "Key word, 'we'. We do those things together, I wouldn't be able do that if you weren't there."

"Well thanks. So I actually have to head down to the surf shop, being Saturday, its usually pretty busy, and knowing David, he is gonna be swamped if I don't get there pronto. So this week I also want to take you guys to some of my favorite places, and Mz H wants us to meet her for the aquarium, and maybe a zoo day. We will see. I am on my cell if you need me Kagome."

"Hai. Where is the surf shop? I may take a walk later."

"Oh sure, its just up the beach a ways, you can't miss it, with all the equipment out."

The girl left and the friends looked to the miko, "You never said you danced!"

"You never asked. Wanna hit the pool?" she ran upstairs and changed, Sango followed her. A few moments later the guys came across a familiar sight of the girls coming down the winding staircase in their sarongs and halter-top swim suits. The miko in her maroon red one and the taijya in her black one. They giggled at the open stares of the guys, "What? You guys have your swim suits in your luggage."

They didn't need to be told twice, they were up the stairs in a flash, causing the girls to giggle harder, Kagome opened the sliding door and they walked out. The taijya winced, "Geese the air feels… thick."

"The best way to cure humidity is to get wet." With that she untied her sarong to reveal black swimming shorts, she stepped up onto the diving board and jumped, doing a neat dive into the water.

Surfacing she called to her friend, "Come on in! The water is GREAT! And it's a full 10 feet deep!"

Kirara pawed the water an hissed, the miko giggled, "Kirara could probably go exploring, she just can't transform, and if she stayed in earshot she should be fine."

Sango nodded to her pet and the cat wandered off, exploring this humid new world. She sat down on the side and put her feet in, feeling the cool water. "I wanna wait for the guys."

"Ok, well when they get here, maybe we can play a game, we will see."

&&&&

And we will see! Til next chapter, I'm Arwen Rivendell. And there is much fun to come!

As always R&R! and for your info the song was "Groove is in the Heart" by Deelite, its really fun!

I just realized how much I am updating, and I pity those who only check like once a week, they r gonna get swamped


	9. Pool Fun

Disclaimer: dude, seriously, like I own anything!

Reviews:

Kyome Nehatakashi:Mmm sounds nummy! And thanks so much!

windgal: Oh she will play more than matchmaker (rubs hands together)

Gloria: well glad u r enjoying!

Missy: Aww, you make too much of it (blushes)

Mystwriter07: well keep an eye out for the McDonald cops, I bet they look like Ronald Mcdonald, (lol)

Kirarafourseasons: Well they have 7 whole days in Hawaii, so there is plenty of time for swimming. Amonng other things… lol! We call it 'aligator eyes' instead of 'fish eyes' or if someone's out of the water you can call 'fish out of water' and they r it! Don't worry, I have tons in store for them...

&&&&

Chapter 8

Pool Play

&&&&

Kagome surfaced and floated on her back in the pool. She sighed, enjoying the scenery, the beautiful island foliage and flowers, she couldn't see it, but the sound of the ocean washed over her. She looked up to see the blue sky and the little birds flying over head. The miko swam over to the shallow end and looked over to see the pool house, she jumped out and ran over to it, leaving a trail of water behind her. Sango looked at her curiously as she looked in the glass window, "Bet there are lots of goodies in here."

She opened it and pulled out a couple inflated chairs, a couple beach balls, and a couple of pool 'noodles'. The taijya stared at the strange objects as Kagome excitedly dragged them to the pool, tossing them in. To Sango's surprise they floated! Kagome checked to make sure those were the best things in the little shed. Satisfied, she shut the door and walked back to the pool, this time going down the steps and climbing into the pool chair.

She paddled it over to the taijya, "There is another one. Care to join my lazy floaters club?"

The taijya giggled, "Naw, I still want to wait for the guys."

"Geese, they are taking longer than us!"

"That's cause we aren't used to putting these weird clothes on," the monk said as he as he stepped out of the house.

He looked at all the strange things in the water, and cocked his head at the strange floating chair that the miko was in, "What's all this?"

"Toys, and I want to have a competition."

"What kind of competition Kagome?"

She stared open mouthed at the hanyou, she could never get over how hot he was, especially in a swimsuit! She shook her head to clear her mind, "Uh, I... Oh! A diving competition. See that board that goes over the water, well I suppose I should show you."

She pulled her chair to the side and climbed out, causing the hanyou to have a little moment of his own. She walked past them and climbed up the short ladder, walking to the edge of the board, "This helps you jump higher, and it's fun!"

They guys exchanged a look as she took a couple jumps, and the thing bent under her weight, the hanyou became worried it would snap, but she took one big jump and was launched several feet in the air. They watched as she did a clean swan dive into the water. She resurfaced and smiled, swimming to the side, "Care to play?"

They all nodded and decided the miko should go first, she smirked, "Ok, first round, just get used to the board, it won't snap, then we can start."

The friends watched the miko again as she climbed up, confidently walking to the edge. she jumped again, but in mid air she called out, "CANNON BALL!" and grabbed her knees, entering the water with a huge splash, drenching everyone.

She came up laughing, "HA HA gotcha!"

The hanyou shook it off and decided to try this thing for himself. He climbed up onto the board and slowly walked to the edge, each step he could feel the board bending, the farther he went, the more it bent. He came to the edge and looked at the water below. He bent his knees and jumped a little, surprised as it lauched him higher than he expected, he came back down and jumped harder, this time aiming for the water. It lauched him up, and up, and he wasn't exactly sure what to do, so he went in feet first, the water rushing over him. He came up and gasped for air, forgetting to hold his breath. He looked down and realized how deep he had gone, "Oi, how deep is this?"

"Ten feet. Your ears will pop if you go to the bottom, like in the plane."

The monk pulled himself up onto the board next, he fgured if he got more momentum, he could go higher, so he walked out and tested it, then walked back. Everyone watched from the side as he started running, at the last second he planned on stopping and jumping, but he misjudged it and tripped off the end, yelling as he flopped into the water. The friend broke out in laughter as he swam to the side, rubbing his back side, "You laugh, but that hurt!"

Kagome patted him on the shoulder, "Trust me, a belly-flop hurts SO much more!"

The taijya tenitively stepped up onto the board, carefully seeing what it did as she stepped closer to the end. She looked over to the miko who gave her a comforting smile and a thumbs up. She bent her knees and took a couple hops, testing the spring. Then she took two big jumps and did a flip, going in feet first. The water rushed over her head and she slowed down, reversing direction and surfacing. The taijya smiled at the applause, the miko swam out to her, "Awesome! I never got comfortable enough to try that!"

"Arigatou." She said shyly.

The miko turned to her friends, "Well you guys just want to do it for fun for a while? Or I have other stuff to show you."

"What _are_ those other things Kagome-chan?" the taijya asked.

Kagome kicked off the wall and swam to the shallow end, where she could stand up, they followed her and stood up, surprised to feel the smooth concrete beneath them.

The miiko grabbed a beachball and tossed it to them, "This we just kinda bounce around, or throw at people, easy with the claws though," she looked at the hanyou who grumbled. She just smiled and picked up one of the noodles, swinging it and smacking him over the head, he growled, "HEY what was that for!"

"It's a noodle, that's what ya do with them."

A smile creeped across his face and he picked one up, whacking her over the head with it. She shrieked and swung hers, but he blocked it, using the floppy noodle like a sword. Kagome dropped the noodle and began splashing him, he put an arm up in defense, but it didn't help, the water getting all over.

Suddenly, the splashing ceased and the miko had disappeared, he looked down at his feet just as she grabbed his ankles and pulled, causing him to lose his footing and fall. She surfaced clutching her sides in laughter, but that soon turned to a scream when he picked her up and tossed her in. Now it was his turn to laugh, she surfaced and ran a hand through her hair, "I will get to you in a minute, the last things are the floaty chairs. They are good for relaxing and staying cool, and if you want they have little cup holders if you want to bring a drink out, but don't dump the drink into the pool."

Her friends nodded, and Sango clammered into one of the chairs, closing her eyes and floating off. Miroku seemed determined to master the diving board, so he climbed out and walked over to the contraption, testing it and trying different things to figure out how it worked best. The miko turned to the hanyou, who smirked and took a defensive position.

A mischevious smirk came across her face and she splashed him, he splashed back, quickly making it an all out war. He remembered the games she had brought to his time, but that was a while back, and these gameswere all different anyway.

The hanyou picked her up and started to throw her again, but at the last second she wrapped an arm around his neck and dragged him down with her. He surfaced and looked at her in surprise, she giggled, "I have lots of tricks up my sleeve dog boy. If you intend to dunk me you are going to have to think creatively."

He smirked and waited for her to splash. The moment she did he grabbed her wrists and spun so he was behind her, then he scooped her up and tossed her in. He watched as she suddenly went against the wall and kicked off it, grabbing his ankles and standing up, causing his upper body to go under. The miko released him and sent him a triumphant smile. The hanyou came up and made something that would've been a growl, but it was broken by a sputter as he spat out the strange tasting water.

The miko had an idea, she had pulled it before on Lola, and she wanted to see if it worked on the hanyou. She took a deep breath and went under, doing a handstand in the waist deep water. Kagome opened her eyes and saw his legs approach, she felt his clawed hands take one of her ankles and she immediately grabbed his, standing up on one leg and looking back at the hanyou. He still held her ankle, put the way he was positioned he was faced down. She forced her leg down and pulled him under, then let it bend and he came back up sputtering and cursing.

Kagome giggled, "I will let go if you will, you have no idea how many times Lola fell for that."

"Oi, (cough) let me go!"

"You first." She straightened the leg dragging him under again, then she felt him release her ankle, so she let go.

He came back up, sputtering and growling and cursing. She giggled and sat down on one of the steps, waiting for him to catch his breath. He growled at her and she just leaned back, giving him an innocent look. He snorted, and she giggled harder, "What? Too much for you?"

"Sure I can handle Kouga and Naraku, but I can't handle a little human girl from 500 years in the future." He spat our sarchastically.

"Ah, but this little miko has spent entire summers with her hawaiian friend, perfecting her water skills."

"Keh."

He scooped her up and she immediately threw her arms around his neck, "You throw me, you are going with me." She warned.

He looked down at her and froze, realizing how close they were. She didn't even seem mind! Her skin was so soft and warmagainst his own. He had a flashback to when they were playing 'marco polo' at the lake, but this time she had her arms around his neck and was looking at him with a mixed look of playfullness and defiance. The hanyou tensed and did the only thing he could think of, he tried to toss her away, but she dragged him down, just as she warned she would. She kicked away and surfaced, "I tried to warn you."

She watched his reaction as he resurfaced, suddenly just staring at the water, she swam over to him and turned over on her back, floating into his field of view, "Whatcha doin?"

He recovered, blinked and shook his head, a smile coming across his face, he pushed her under the water and swam away. She came up as spit out a mouthful of water, "WHY YOU LITTLE!" she sped off after him, tackling his shoulders and pushing him under. Then she turned, trying to swim away, but he was faster. He wheeled underwater and grabbed her ankle, pulling her under. Suddenly she twisted, causing him to lose hold on her ankle, she resurfaced and found herself right next to the floating Sango.

The hanyou resurfaced and she whispered, "Lets dump her over," he nodded. They went to the side of the chair and put their hands on it. She mouthed 'one two three!' and they pushed, causing the taijya to scream as the chair flipped and she got resoaked. She resurfaced, gasping for air and grabbing the chair for deal life. Sango glared at the two who were now laughing on the other side, "I WAS asleep til you guys did that."

Kagome giggled, "Sorry, it was just too tempting."

They played around for a while longer, but the miko had a growing intrest in seeing the island. She had missed it for so long, she wanted to walk the beach and check out what was new. She walked up the stairs and toweled herself off, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

She tied the sarong back around her waist and smiled, "I am gonna take a walk over to Lola's shop. You guys wanna come?"

"Don't we have to change?" the taijya asked curiously.

"Naw, we are going on the beach, there are-" she realized the hentai monk had a huge grin on his face and she finished, "Uh, if we go, I recommend we keep a sharp eye on Miroku."

They all climbed out of the pool and dried off. Sango put her sarong on as soon as she could, keeping the curious eyes of the monk away from her legs. Of course, unknown to her, everytime she walked he enjoyed watching the peek of leg. They gathered around the miko and she led them down a thin path through what seemed like a tropical jungle. Suddenly the path opened up and thte monk's eyes became the size of dinner plates, "I must have died and gone to heaven!"

The white sand was filled with people of all ages and races, each on their towels, or playing in the waves, or surfing. But the monk was gawking at all the women walking around in bikinis or laying out and getting a tan.

Sango grabbed his wrist, "Don't even think about it."

He looked at her hand on his and pulled, causing her to run into him, he wrapped his other arm around her waist, "My dear Sango. You care?"

She blushed furiously and tried to wiggle out of his hold, but it had the reverse effect. He held her closer still, his warm, bareskin pressed against her's. The poor taijya was feeling too close for comfort, but at the same time she didn't want to let go. She finally pushed him back to arm's length, her breath surprisingly short, her eyes were as hard as her expression, "Don't you dare… go after those girls."

Kagome saw how shaken up she was and took her hand, turning to the hanyou, "Inuyasha, Lola should be that way in her surf shop, take Miroku there, and don't let anyone stop you, especially the girls."

The hanyou nodded, dragging the monk away. Kagome turned to the taijya, "Are you ok Sango-chan?"

The girl trembled, "I… he.. it.. I-"

The miko embraced her, "I know, its ok. Your just not comfortable with, well… our favorite monk's tendancies."

Sango calmed herself down and her shivering stopped, Kagome sighed, "I just hope he can push aside his ways long enough to realize what he has right infront of him."

The taijya released her and gave her a strange look, "What do you mean?"

"He has a beautiful taijya who would be more than perfect for him, if he could just see what he's got instead of this pointless, endless search for-"

"Whoa, hold up! Why, when-"

"Oh come ON! Everyone knows you like him, even Shippo-chan."

Sango went quiet and a light blush settled on her cheeks, the miko smiled, "One day he will figure it out and treat you like the lovely lady you are."

She looked across the beach worridly, "I just hope Inuyasha could handle him…"

&&&&  
i hope you enjoyed! considering the time i will write more later... um most of the stuff in the pool, well lets just say i took down a guy three times my size... so it definitely works i willl get more up later! ja ne!


	10. Advice

Disclaimer: dude, seriously, like I own anything!

Reviews:

MystWriter07: LOL well you are getting it from a girl who could seriously live in the water! There is a reason I want to be a Marine biologist…

kagome004 : glad to hear that I stand out hope u enjoy!

KittenKagome: oh Hawaii is great! I have been there! It is absolutely breathtaking! I highly recommend a visit. And if you go in a few years I may be there in college and we could meet!

Nell : hey now I love Sango! I relate to her a lot! She and I have a lot in common, and she is a lot like I was a couple of years ago, I kept everyone at arms length. But everyone has to grow. And this may be her chance

Kirarafourseasons: (Gasp!) are you a mind reader? Well I will have to get there and we will see…

kitune miroku: thanks so much! Hope you have fun with this next chapter

Kyome Nehatakashi: lol! Ook well I suppose I should go buy some?

&&&&

Chapter 10

Advice

&&&&

"Here is your reciept, and the equipment needs to be back by six." The tourist nodded and walked away with his hands filled with all sorts of snorkelinig equipment. Lola sighed as she saw another group of people making their way towards the shop. She left the counter, "Hey David, can you take care of that group?"

"Sure."

Suddenly she heard a string of curses from a familiar voice, she shook her head and laughed. She walked over to the bar and leaned up against the counter, watching in entertainment.

The hanyou had his ears pinned to his head, seemingly for a mix of anger and protection from the loud protests of the reluctant monk. Considering Miroku was being dragged, and he was reaching towards any woman near by, Lola found the whole scene quite entertaining.

She grabbed hat and tossed it to the hanyou, who caught it and gave her a strange look. She pointed to her head and he quickly put it on. But his ears had been pinned to his head, so most people probably didn't even notice. Lola pulled out a mug and wiped it clean, "Hey guys, sup?"

The hanyou dropped the monk on the stool and sat down heavily next to him, growling in frustration, "The bouzu is being a pain… as always."

"I am guessing that is an insulting term for our buddy here, but I am curious. What happened? And where are the girls?"

"Kagome is calming Sango down after Miroku got her all riled up."

Lola cocked her head and set the mug down, "So what didja do this time Miroku? Was it her chest? Or her butt?"

"I just hugged her!"

"What kind of hug? Was it shoulder to shoulder? Was it a happy hug where you swing her around? Was if a full contact-"

"Full contact."

"Did she struggle?"

The hanyou snorted, "Would she need calming down from Kagome if she hadn't struggled?"

Lola shook her head and took the monks hands, looking him in the eye, "You are moving too fast for her. I can tell she cares about you, a lot. But you need to move slower, she will let you in if you take it gradually."

"Uh.. ok… care to explain?"

She sighed, "I think you need some girl lessons."

"Ha ha! So he can finally figure out how to avoid getting slapped!" the hanyou laughed.

"You could use some lessons yourself dog boy."

"HEY!" the hanyou growled, causing her to laugh.

"You two have the opposite problems, but you also have very different ladies. Miroku, you come on too strong, and Sango is a wonderful young woman, but she isn't ready yet. If you are going to move do it slowly."

The monk cocked his head, "Explain."

"Learn to have fun with her, just innocent fun. If you could get your mind off her body for just one moment you might find a way into her heart. And you never know. She may make the first move!"

"Let the woman make the move. An interesting thought."

She nudged his shoulder, "And prevent a lot of pain on all sides."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Well I certainly don't have that problem."

"Nope, you have the opposite problem. You won't even admit you care about Kagome, but actions speak where words can never go. She gets really frustrated when she opens her heart up to you and you brush it off cause you are too scared to make a move… I would say you should take some lessons from the flirtster here, but I think you know how to show how you feel…"

"Keh."

She shook her head and began cleaning another mug, "Miroku, lay off the moves, and Inuyasha, try and make one or two, you two may be surprised at the responses."

Suddenly a man came up and sat next to the monk, "Can I get a tropic blast and a lovely bartender?"

Lola shook her head and served up his drink, "Nice try hot stuff, but I am not for sale."

"Aww, ya sure I can't buy you a drink?"

"You want me to come over there and kick your can?"

"Depends, would you let me take you my placeafter?"

"Dream on!" she went back to cleaning and the guys stared at her open disreguard for the man.

The guy swished his drink and turned around, leaning against the counter, "Aw well, maybe one of these lovely ladies will share a drink with me."

"Don't think so." Kagome said as she took a seat next to the surprised hanyou. Sango took a seat next to her, eyeing the monk evilly.

Lola fisted her hand and Kagome knocked knuckles with her, the friends gave them a strange look.

Lola just smiled, "It's like a modern hand shake, here, Miroku put your hand out."

He gave her strange look, but complied, and she bopped the top and bottom of his hand, then knocked his knuckles. The monk just stared,shook her head and gave up, turning to the miko she askedd"Hey Kags, want the usual?"

"Sure!"

"Pina colada smoothie, virgin, coming right up!"

She quickly threw some ice in a machine and some white mixture, "Warning! All with ultra sensitive ears, I suggest ya cover em'."

Lola turned the blender on and it jumped to life, crushing the ice and nearly deafening the hanyou. A couple moments later she poured it out and threw in a straw and an umbrella before sliding it down the counter to the miko. She caught it,took a sip and smacked her lips, "Nummy!"

The miko offered it to her friends, Sango took a sip and her eyebrows raised, "Oh wow! That is cold! But its good too!"

The hanyou took a sip and winced as he felt a sharp pain in his brain, Lola giggled, "Brain freeze!"

Miroku took a sip and cocked his head, "What is this stuff?"

"Virgin Pina Colada smoothie." Lola said as she served up another drink for a customer.

"Virgin?"

"No alcohol."

"Eh heh."

The miko pulled the umbrella out and motioned her friend to come close, Lola leaned over the bar and the miko stuck it in her ponytail. The girl giggled and pulled out a mirror, "It's a new fashion statement."

The miko giggled and finished off her drink and slid it to her friend, "So how's your day been going so far?"

"Ah not so bad, tourists are always entertaining and one of the guys choked on his straw earlier. Surfing seems pretty good, and there's plenty of players who are convinced they can get my number. But how 'bout you guys? I hear there was a bit of trouble earlier, hopefully we can get that fixed up."

"Yeah, well… yeah. Other than that we are doing pretty good... tested out your pool stuff. Figured we would visit you."

"So what do you think of the shop?"

"It's great! I love the extentions, wasn't this bar the original shop?"

"Cha, we added this entire wing behind me, it almost looks like a commercial rental shop now."

"That's awesome! And is David pissed about the truck?" the miko asked.

"Naw, I gave him an extra vacation day and all was forgiven."

"So how much longer you gotta work?"

"What you guys are bored already?"

"Of course not! We have a lot to catch up on!"

"Yeah yeah, well how 'bout this… I work for a few more hours and I bring home some take out, and maybe a friend."

"Sure."

Kagome hopped down from the stool and the friends followed her, the taijya caught up first, "Where are we going?"

"I figured back to the house, unless you wanna hang on 'temptation beach' with the king of the flirts."

"Good point, lets go home."

The friends went at a leisurely walk under the shade of the palm trees, the monk was still eyeing the scantly dressed women, but he at least tried to make it a little more subtle. They went back down the path and the miko was suddenly tackled by a furball, "WHERE WERE YOU I WAS WORRIED!" the kit exclaimed.

She laughed, "Sorry Shippo, we thought you followed Kirara."

"No! I fell asleep on the fluffy chair thing and woke up and everybody was gone!"

Inuyasha tapped his nose lightly, "Why didn't you use this to track us down."

The kit sniffed, "Well, I don't know!"

The miko hugged him comfortingly, "Well you know where we are now, and I bet Kirara could use an exploring partner."

The kit perked at the idea, "Ok, she is over there." And he disappeared into the forest, a moment later they heard a giggle and a mew. They followed the miko back into the house and she asked, "So, what do you guys want to do?"

"I am a bit tired," the taijya said as she sat down on the couch. The monk sat down next to her and she crossed her arms, turning away. He sent her a concerned look and the miko shook her head, "Well I will be out on the hammock."

"Hammock?" the hanyou asked.

She grabbed his hand, "Sure, I will show you," she took off his hat and whispered, "Lets give them some alone time."

He nodded and let her pull him out to the back. She ran to the tree line and he cocked his head at the strange netting. "Can't catch any fish up here."

She giggled, and sat down, swinging lightly, "Naw, this is a hammock, have a seat!"

The miko scooted over and he hesitantly sat down she kicked back and put her hands behind her head. "I love this island. Its so beautiful."

'_Not as beautiful as you.'_ The hanyou thought to himself. She sighed and kicked her legs up and stretched out lengthwise on the strange net. Inuyasha gulped as her legs were draped over his lap. She peeped her eyes open and looked at him, "Would you relax for just one moment? No one's going to attack, not in my time."

"Uh, I…um, tha- that's not why I'm nervous." He looked down at the thin fabric of the sarong and fingered the netting of the hammock nervously.

The miko sighed, "If you would just lay down you might actually get comfortable."

"I- uh… I." The hanyouwas surprised when he saw her pleading eyes. He never saw this coming. But he wanted it more than anything. But the hanyou didn't want to lose control, it was a dangerous game to be played. Reluctantly, hepulled himself onto the contraption and lay down directly behind her. He tensed when she backed up into him, her warmth against his skin, and her scent washing over him. It was almost too much, but he felt her relax and her breathing slow.

She had fallen asleep! Considering she never even said she was tired… well she really had done a lot, explaining everything and making sure everyone was comfortable. He had to admit she did a good job working with the entire group. He sighed and buried his nose in his raven hair, tenitively putting an arm around her and pulling her close. She sighed lightly and cuddledeven closer, her back against his front. A light wind picked up and rocked the hammock, lulling the hanyou into a light sleep.

&&&&

Miroku wasn't having such an easy time. He watched the miko and hanyou leave and turned to the taijya, she gave him the cold shoulder. He sighed and let out a quiet, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Making me truly uncomfortable? Flirting with every woman in sight? Or doing both of those every day since I met you?" she curled herself in a ball and wrapped a light blanket around herself.

He felt torn to little shreds, he didn't know he hurt her that badly. He tried to touch her shoulder but she just pulled away. For the first time he had no idea what to do! So he got an idea, he poked her lightly in the stomach and she jerked. He smiled and did it again, and again she jerked. The monk pulled the blanket away and tickled her. She shrieked, but it was joined by laughter.

They fell off the couch and he continued the tickle attacks, she squealed and tried to wiggle away from his hand, but his attacks were relentless. She finally grabbed a pillow and whacked him in the head, he dramatically flopped on the floor. The taijya smothered him, causing him to flail, he grabbed the pillow and pulled it off his face, finding a beautiful taijya hovering over him. He froze and she worked to catch her breath, finding herself inches from the monk, and she didn't even mind until now!

He really did have beautiful eyes, and she had to admit she liked him in a swimsuit. She sat up and leaned against the couch. Suddenly she found herself face to face with the monk. Her mind went reeling, trying to decide to let her heart lead her or stay in the comfort zone.

She suddenly realized how much she wanted this, but she just wasn't ready yet. She pulled herself up onto the couch and away from the monk. He looked at her sadly as she moved away, but he was surprised when she just stretched out and smiled at him. There was no hostility, usually she would slap him or punch him or… something.

But she just closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. He was suddenly overtaken by a yawn and realized they had a good reason to be tired, this world was so overwhelming! So many new things to learn about and discover! He looked at the taijya and smiled, she was so peaceful when she slept. He loved seeing her this way. He pulled a pillow over and put his arm on the couch, resting his head on it and watching her sleep.

But alas… sleep took him over as well…

&&&&

And I want to sleep, but I thought you guys deserved another chapter

Few! I hope this story picks up, otherwise this spring break wont be finished til next summer! I don't have that kindof time! I better hustle up!


	11. Break it down!

Disclaimer: dude, seriously, like I own anything!

Reviews:

Preetygirl09: Aww! Thanks

MystWriter07: Lola is fun! I thought she would do well with this group. and she has plenty more planned for the group...

Silverstar871: Oh come on, that wasn't that bad of a cliffhanger, and two days, sheesh! I am not a typewriter. LOL

Kyome Nehatakashi: lol I am having a blast, but I better get it done soon! I have SO much to do! Summer is wrapping up! And I have an majorly busy fall!

Kirarafourseasons: Aww don't be too hard on the author, he will get around to it. Glad u r enjoying.

Miroku48: O.o its been 2 days, and you are swearing on his ears? (twitch) calm down I got the chapter.

&&&&

Chapter 11

Break it down!

&&&&

Lola sighed as she locked up shop, she waved to David as he took over the bar for the evening. She didn't want to hang with the party crowd, not to mention she had some guests at home. She headed up the beach and suddenly she heard someone yelling from the bar, she looked back and squealed, suddenly pulled into hug, "HEY CHICO sup?"

"Ah I figured you were gonna stay for the party! But no, you decided to head out, why so soon? I was hopin we could chill and hit the dance floor."

"Naw I got some friends at home- OH thanks for reminding me! I need to grab some dinner for 'em."

"Well I can help you with that if you want to give me a rain check on the dancing."

She froze and thought for a moment, a glitter coming into her eye, "No need for a rain check, I have a challenge for you… but I will take that help for dinner."

"Sure, what kinda food do they like?"

"Well it is Kagome and her friends…"

"Oh! That girl from Japan, the one you always talk about?"

She smiled, "Yep."

"Well I know a good take out place just up the road."

"Gotta ride?"

"If you can handle the jeep."

"Sure!"

A short time later they pulled up to the beach house and he pulled out the key, she happily grabbed the bags of food and they went inside. Lola saw the monk and taijya and put a finger to her lips. Chico nodded and she set the stuff on the island. She whispered to him, "Can you take a quick walk? I want to announce you properly."

He smirked and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing out the door. She rolled her eyes and pulled out plates, putting the food on them and setting them on the counter. She stepped out onto the deck and was tackled by the kit who whispered, "Kagome and Inuyasha are in the hammock."

She smiled, "Good for them! I bet Kagome is thrilled. But dinner is waiting and I bet they are hungry."

"Should we wake them?"

"Naw, I don't want dog boy to feel anymore ackward than he has to, so he will probably smell it and wake up himself."

The kit nodded and she went in, followed by a silent fire neko. Kirara sauntered over to the couch and jumped over the back and nuzzled her sleeping master. Sango looked up at the kit and Lola, who smiled and said, "Dinners ready sleepy head."

She smiled and slowly sat up, she put her feet on the ground, but her leg ran into something warm. Sango looked down at the sleeping monk curiously, surprised he hadn't made a move on her while she was sleeping. She wondered if she would've minded, the thought surprised her. Kirara mewed happily as the taijya nudged the monk, "Miroku, Lola has some dinner for us."

He mumbled something and pulled himself up off the ground, stumbling over to a stool and staring off into space as he got his witts about him. Lola giggled and handed him a pair of chopsticks from the food bag. The kit sat next to him and had already served himself off the plates and was eating.

Sango looked around, "Where is Kagome… is Inuyasha with her?"

"Yes and yes, they should be in soon."

&&&&

The smell of food wafted out to the back and to the nose of the hanyou, his ears twitched and his eyes slowly opened, he noticed the light fading and the sound of the waves soothed him. He thought it was a dream as he pulled the miko close, but his memory came rushing back to him. The miko's lovely eyes fluttered open and looked peacefully into his own. She turned towards him and lightly fingered his forelock, "Hey."

"Hey yourself. I smell food."

She smiled and stroked his ear, causing him to purr lightly, she giggled, "I don't think that was your stomach rumbling."

She sat up and hopped out, "Bet the smell is Lola's take out food. Come on."

He pulled himself out of the strange swinging net and went inside, looking around wearily as the smell of another male was nearby.

&&&&

The smell of the familiar food made the hanyou's mouth water, he stepped in and was tossed the hat, he gave Lola a strange look, she just smiled, "Might wanna keep that with you."

Lola handed them the Japanese dinner and they ate voraciously, she smiled, "Ok guys, after dinner we have a dance lesson for you."

The hanyou was glad the food was familiar in taste, but he looked up, "We? As in you and Kagome?"

"Actually no, I brought a friend."

They all looked to the sliding door as is slid open and the girls stared open mouthed, and the hanyou quickly put on his hat. The guy had dark skin, defined muscles, and a well defined 6 pack. He wore an open island shirt and black shorts to his knees. His hair, well it was about as short as hair could get. He came in and gave Lola a high five, "Sup girl? Whats been hangin?"

"I have some friends for you to meet."

"I can see that," he kissed the back of the girl's hands causing them to blush, and the guys to become extremely jealous.

Lola shook her head and took his hands away from the girls, "Hands off ya flirt. Those two are off limits."

"Is there any way those limits could be released?" he said as he winked at them.

Lola shook her head, "Unless you can kill the two behind me, of course they may take care of that for ya."

He looked over her shoulder, "Oh hey! Sup guys!"

He offered them a high five and they just glared at him, he suddenly realized what he did and shrugged, "My bad guys, I guess I got off on the wrong foot there. Let me start over. Sup, I'm Chico."

The two exchanged a look and hesitanttly shook hands.

He smiled, "Lola said you guys are coming to the party Friday, awesome! Just keep a close eye on your ladies, I will help, but guys are known here for their snatching abilities.'

Lola smiled, "Inuyasha, after your show of skills earlier I figured I could challenge you, Chico here has claimed himself master on the floor. Maybe you could teach him a thing or two."

The hanyou cracked his knuckles, "No problem-" before he moved an inch his wrist was grabbed, he looked in surprise at the miko who had appeared out of nowhere, "She means dancing , not fighting."

"Oooooh, my bad." The miko heaved a sigh of relief.

Lola pulled out a pack of cds and brought them over to the friends, "We can pick out their music."

She picked one out and put it in the boom box, and the beat started, they watched as Chico broke out in dance, stepping this way and that, and spinning out. The hanyou watched carefully and immitated the moves, he had done similar things in battle, if someone did something new he picked it up quick, so he mirrored the guy, move for move. Chico did a back flip into a spin and stopped in a funny looking handstand. Inuyasha mirrored him, and added in some of the previous moves, making the girls cheer him on from the side-lines.

He smirked, "That all you got?"

Chico was surprised, and came out with some of the hardest moves in break dancing, but the hanyou whipped em out like it was nothing, he wasn't even short of breath!

Chico stood up and motioned for Lola to stop the music, he was out of breath as he said, "Dang! Where did you get all those moves from?"

"You."

"But-" he looked to Lola, "is this his first time?"

Lola looked to the friends, "I don't know. Guys?"

"Yep. This is all of our first time, except for Kagome-sama.' The monk replied.

Chico thought for a moment, "How long you guys stayin? Maybe we could get him into a competition or two."

Kagome suddenly shook her head, "Not a good idea."

"Why?"

"Cause, several reasons, One, he has special abilities, two, those are really noisy,"she looked to Lola, who nodded, "and three, he has some features that define him, you know, make him stand out."

Lola came up beside her, "You know she is right. It probably wouldn't be good, especially cause he would be bombarded by masses of girls screaminig at the top of their lungs."

The hanyou winced at the thought, Miroku on the other hand, had a huge hentai grin, he ran up to the dark skinned visitor, "Teach me everything Chico-chan!"

Chico gave him a strange look, "Ooook, but lay off the –chan. Makes my name sound like a marraca."

Lola laughed, "I don't know, I like it… Chico-chan, chico-chan, chico-chan, its got a rhythm."

He gave her and evil glare, she just laughed harder, "Well it does! how bout you work with the guys for a while, cause girls aren't so into breakdancing, not to mention if the girl join in the boys won't be able to concentrate."

Chico gave a hentai smile, and Lola shook her head, "We will be back later, I want to see if Kagome can still play pool."

Miroku cocked his head, "Isn't the pool outside?"

Kagome laughed, "No no! She means 'billiards', it's the fuzzy table up in your guy's room."

The guys shrugged and Lola tossed Chico the remote, "Knock yourself out, its got all your favorites, but keep it clean if you please."

He smirked, "Just go play your game, and we will see if we can get these two up to date."

Lola just shook her head and headed up the stairs, "Call us down when you are ready, and if you take them to that party I will slice you to pieces and feed you to the sharks."

"Yeah yeah, get up there foxy lady, and take the munchkin with you."

Shippo jumped to Kagome's shoulder and looked at the new guy, "Why did he call her a kitsune vixen?"

She tapped his nose, "Wait til we are up stairs, I will tell you then."

The girls headed up the stairs and Lola turned, "You guys wanna get out of thoses swimsuits? Or are you good?"

Kagome looked at her state of dress, "I completely forgot! Well the sarong is comfy, but I may change into a shirt."

The taijya agreed and they went into their rooms to change, Lola knocked on their doors and said in a loud voice, "I will be upstairs when you guys are done!"

She went up stairs and started setting up the pool table, going over to the wall and pulling three billiards sticks off the rack and leaning them against the table, she pulled the triangle and the balls out and set them up. She looked up when she heard someone coming up the stairs, she looked over to see Kagome in a maroon tank top and her matching sarong. Sango came soon after with a soft pink tank top with white lining, going surprisingly well with her black sarong. Lola smiled, "Hey guys, is Shippo coming?"

"Hai!" said the kit, he had changed back into his normal attire. Lola picked him up and tweaked his nose, "I just can't get over how cute you are!"

He cocked his head, "Why did Chico call you a kitsune vixen?"

"Ah, that's easy, in our time it's a complement to be a vixen. Means you got class and you are a very pretty."

"Oh… ok." The kit jumped down and decided to explore the rest of the attic. Lola pulled a string that lit up a light over the table, removing the triangle and picking up the white ball. "Kagome, you want to break?"

"Uh, sure, I know this isn't usually how it works, but can Sango-chan and I be a team?"

"Sure. Ok Sango, this is how the game works. We use these long sticks to hit that white ball against all the other ones into any of the pockets, but don't hit the eight-ball, cause then ya lose. "

The taijya fingered her stick, "Which ones do we hit?"

Kagome set the white one down and took aim, "I am about to find out."

With that she took her shot and the taiijya watched as the neat triangle broke and the different colored balls scattered and a solid colored one fell into a pocket, Kagome danced in excitement, "Yes!"

"Good break Kagome!" Lola offered her a high five, "I am stripes then."

Kagome turned to Sango, "Since I got one of our's in I get another shot, but I can only hit the white one, so I have to hit it just right."

The miko bit her lip as she walked around the table, choosing the most likely shot, she set up and took aim and missed. Lola patted her shoulder, "Watch the master work."

Kagome shook her head as her friend made shot after shot, she nudged her, "Hey! Give the rest of us a chance! Let Sango take a turn!"

"What? I have been practicing." Lola said innocently.

The miko rolled her eyes, "Show off."

&&&&

Wonder how Chico's gonna do with the guys? well give me a bit of time, i will update.


	12. Lola's Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own it, k? And if you sue me, the most your gonna get is... some lettuce, some nail clippers, and mouthwash... so if you really want to, ok, but its not worth it.

FYI: Thank you for all of you who have supported me. Like I have said previously, I really appreciate all of your comments and support. And my writings have continued, but looking back, I have had many changes in my life which have drawn me away from Anime. Most of it should be explained in this last post... yes I said last post. For a while I had my Retirement story up, but Fanfiction didn't like it. so it should be on the livejournal post. However, if you honestly want to talk to me, I have a myspace, gaia, deviantart, all under the same name. Your welcome to argue with what I want to share, but nothing is going to change my mind. Sounds rude, but... ok I just need to start the story.

Oh, and I'm sorry if it doesn't exactly match the previous chapters, I did a quick review, but it's been a Long time since I visited these or used the termage.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Finally! You missed one!" Kagome laughed and handed billiard pole to Sango, "Ok this is how you hold it-"

Lola looked up and saw Chico waving to her from the stairs, she turned to the girls, "Hey go ahead and take a couple turns, that way she can get the hang of it. I'll be right back."

"Hai." Kagome smiled in return.

Chico pulled her into the hallway, "Hey, I need to talk with you."

"What's up? Where's the guys?"  
"Oh they're practicing, but there's something wrong."  
"You getting warned?"

"Well yea I can't put my finger on it." he looked down the hall, making sure no one was nearby, "Do you know?"

"Yeah, and I'm actually glad that you're here, I was worried about this since Kagome started telling me about them."  
"They aren't from this time."  
"Not only are they not from this time, I have been attacked since I met them."

His voice went quiet, "Does Kagome know?"

"Unfortunately no, but how do you explain something like that to her? She really cares about them."  
"Well sure, I may not know em, but I care too."  
"Thanks Chico, so what can we do."  
"Can't we just counter the attacks?"  
"No, they grew up fighting, and they don't understand we aren't trying to attack Them."

There was silence as they both were submerged in thier own thoughts. Finally Lola started thinking out loud, "Knowing Inuyasha, he will expect us to attack since we are talking and he can smell our emotions..."

"But we Aren't trying to hurt him."  
"Well, and if we act, and he takes it as an attack, than Miroku may pull out his wind tunnel.""  
"His what?"  
"He has a curse, basically a black hole in his hand."

"Thus the covering even in a swimsuit... but that can be healed." Chico said thoughtfully.

"Well and Kirara and Shippo... I'm not sure."  
"They are-"  
"Yep."  
"Wow, no wonder your getting attacked, and why they didn't like me."

Lola ran a hand through her hair, "I don't wanna attack them, the rest can be healed, but..." she sighed, "There Has to be a solution, I care about them too."

"I don't know, but we need to leave this to Our king, cause there is no way we are gonna be able to handle the attacks, you especially."

"I know..." she paused in thought, closed her eyes, and took a calming breath, "I got it, but I'm going to need your help."

"Hey Kagome! Sango! I wanna show you something outside!" Lola yelled up into the attic. The girls shrugged and set down the billiard poles and headed down to meet her. Inuyasha and Miroku looked equally puzzled as they all stepped out into the pool area, Inuyasha was on edge, his ears were twitching under the hat, and his claws were ready. Chico and Lola motioned them to follow to the edge of the clearing around her home.

Lola was surprisingly serious, and Chico's face was a mix of sympathy, support, and worry. The group gathered together facing towards the house and the two Islanders. Lola seemed very unsure of herself, '_Lord give me the words', _she thought to herself. She took a deep breath, "I want you all to understand that I am no threat to you, my goal is not to hurt you, and that this is going to make you very uncomfortable. I ask you, Please, don't attack."

Even Kagome's face was filled with confusion, Kirara growled and Shippo and Inuyasha took on a defensive stance. Lola looked back at the house, "Lord, activate the verses, and open thier eyes."

Suddenly buried all around the house and inside little patches began to glow, forming a web of light over her entire home. The group winced and suddenly Lola appeared to be in glowing white armor, along with Chico. Lola had tears in her eyes, "Had I done that while you were inside, Kirara and Shippo would have been trapped and destroyed, Inuyasha, your demon half would cease to exist. I may not pose a threat to you, but there are things in this world that you may not understand."

"What is all this?" Miroku went to a patch of glowing ground and reached towards it, touching the soft light, it filled him with searing pain and burning hope all at the same time.

"They are verses Miroku, I buried them around my home to protect me from being attacked. Unfortunately, demonic powers are a great threat to me and seek to destroy me."

"Keh, you dont have demons in this time."

Lola turned her gaze towards him and he suddenly felt as if he had a blade to his throat. "Wanna bet? Inuyasha, the fact that half of you is demonic means that whenever I hang out with you, I get attacked, and part of that affects me whether I can see it or not. You can see the protection, it's nearly blinding you. I Can't see it. It is invisible to me."

Kagome cocked her head, "I don't understand."

Chico put a hand on her shoulder, "Lola cares about you guys, like she said, Kirara and Shippo could be gone, and Inuyasha's human half would be all that was left if she had set up the protection while you were inside. She purposely pulled you guys off the property so you wouldn't get hurt."

Sango walked over to Lola and examined the armor, "What kind of metal is this? It's like nothing I have ever seen before."

Lola shook her head, "It's not metal. It's not even physical, look," she put her arm up, the one with the shining shield, "touch my arm."

Sango reached out and expected to feel cool metal but her hand kept moving until she was in contact with Lola's forearm. Her eyes went wide, "Where is the shield?"

Kirara growled and transformed, the taijya motioned her to stay where she was. Lola glanced her way, "Cant you see? I can't touch Kirara, the only way she can touch me is if she attacks. Again, it may or may not be a visual attack, but it's there."

She walked over to Miroku and took his hand, he looked at her in confusion. "Do you want this healed?" she placed her fingers exactly where the rosary was blocking the wind tunnel.

He looked at her in shock, "Only Naraku-"

"Naraku nothing, my Source is more powerful than any demon."

"Keh, what about Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

Chico smiled, "I don't know who Sechomaaroo is, but he's no match for our king."

Kagome cocked her head, "Your king? I thought Hawaii wasn't a monarchy."

To this, both Lola and Chico laughed, "Naw, it's like the armor, and the protection, we have a spiritual leader who takes care of us."

"Why would a leader who has all that power take care of puny humans?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Because He loves us." Chico said quietly.

"He loves us so much He died so we could have this power." Lola whispered, "He died so I could live, so that I could have a place on this earth and be called His Child. A Child of the Light, a Daughter, a Princess to His throne."

"You HAVE no POWER little miscreant!", the group wheeled to the hissing voice. Lola and Chico were unaware, but wound around a nearby palm tree was a horrendous serpent dragon youkai.

Lola and Chico suddenly felt a tingle run up and down their spines, "There is something here, isn't there."

"WHAT!? You cant SEE that!?" Inuyasha pointed, claws bared.

Lola put a hand out, "Don't attack Inuyasha."

"Of COURSE 'don't attack', she wants you to be destroyed! She doesn't care about you she just wants to be rid of you."

"Inuyasha, I mean it, DONT attack!"

Kagome glanced between Lola, Inuyasha, and the Demon, "I think you should listen to her."

Miroku began to unwind his rosary, Inuyasha hissed and bared his claws, Kirara growled menacingly, but Lola was overcome with peace. She walked directly towards the tree, "You have no power Demon. Begone!"

It hissed and spread it's wings, "You have no authority Pibsqueak."

"I am a Child of the Light, and Daughter to the Most High God."

"Your God can't do anything."

"MY God is the Great I AM, HE is the one who gives me authority! BEGONE!"

It writhed and hissed, "NO! You have no power!"

"By the Blood and Power of Jesus Christ I tell you Begone!" Suddenly the friends could see the sword from her belt, it appeared to be on fire, brighter then Tetsuiga had ever been, it pulled itseld from the sheath and sliced the beast.

It cried such a horrible cry that it nearly deafened the group, quickly unraveling itself and taking injured flight away from the house and the group. The friends let out a sigh of relief, and amazement, Lola turned to them, "Is it gone?"

"You Couldn't See it!" the group asked in amazed unison.

"I am called to walk by faith, not by sight. I can only sense, and even then it is faint."...

&&&&&&

Yeah, I don't know what else to say. I can't work it so that the characters can be made ok. I can't make it so Shippo and Kirara can survive, I can't change Inuyasha, being a demon is part of who he is. Miroku, yes, he could be healed, but according to the plot, he needs those abilities. But I can tell you that I was attacked when I was into this, I couldn't sleep at nights, and demons did attack me. I didn't understand it. But I was called away, and since then I have gained that armor, I have gained that ability. People like these characters because they have Super human abilities, I tell you the truth, I have been given that same authority.

Yeah, I'm gonna get flames again, I know. But the rewards have been far greater than anything I could have imagined. I won't be writing for Inuyasha any more, I am not bound by that addiction, those chains, or that group of demons.

I would like to be all religious and say, 'dont do it anymore', but that's your choice. All I can tell you is that I needed to fall so I could be healed. I needed to make that mistake so I could grow, but I guess that's the best way for me to explain it. My first version of my Retirement was far more direct, demons are demons, they hurt us whether we realize it or not. Playing with 'pretend demons' is no different, our minds and our hearts are thier battle field, they have been playing mind games since the beginning of time. I have found that Anime is full of demons, witchcraft, and darkness which seeks to hurt me. I am getting better at recognizing when I am attacked.

Sigh I don't know what else to say. I hope this makes sense and maybe hits the heart. The work with the verses is true, if you bury them and ask that He will activate them, it works (I've experienced the changes first hand), same with the demon, they have No power under His authority. Unfortunately many think it's a game, an escape. Stories can be, but the mind is a battle field, and I honestly ask you to be careful what you read and what you allow into your heart, cause 'garbage in- garbage out'.

Again I want to thank you for your support, and if I ever get published, perhaps I will let you guys know. I want to know that I care about each of you, and I am sorry for the frustration caused from not finishing the pieces.

Bows Thank you for supporting me. I wish only the best for you.


End file.
